The Longest Time
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Sequel to God Bless the Child. The Crash of '29 claims the Hockley money and Cal himself, leaving Rose and their children to fend for themselves. Going on Jacob's suggestion, Rose and her children arrive in Chippewa Falls just to make a startling discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_December 1, 1929_

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _I know that this will come to a shock to you, or maybe it won't. The dark cloud that has settled over us, just keeps growing darker. I know what you are going to say. That I'm being melodramatic. That we will survive without all the money and luxury that it buys. That you and Jacob had lived four years without it and that you had survived just fine. But you see, that's just it. I've never lived without money. I don't know what I could do or how I would support you. You may think that I'm a coward, or that I didn't love you after all._

 _But that is not true. I do love you and our children. I love you more than anything, which is why I'm doing this. I know that my life as a pampered businessman has left me without the skills and the moxie to make it without the money to cushion the fall. It has made me a burden...a burden that I refuse to saddle you with. So I am doing this for you and the children, to free you so you can go on without having to drag me behind you._

 _I know that this is breaking my promise, but I cannot see any other way. I love you dearly, my Rose. I am grateful for the time I had with you and our children. Jacob is already a handsome, resourceful young man. I suppose he got that from both you and Dawson, and I know that our twins will be alright with you two heading the family now._

 _Tell them that I love them. That this had nothing to do with how I feel about them. It's all about me. I suppose this is the one last selfish act I had left in me. But then again, you all are better off. I can see no other way._

 _Take care. I love you always,_

 _Cal_

 _December 5, 1929_

It was a gray, rainy day. The perfect day for a funeral. Rose and her children were in front of the crowd as everyone gathered around the coffin that was ready to be lowered into the ground. Her son Jacob, who was now seventeen years of age, gripped her hand tightly in his, holding back his own tears as he allowed his mother to lean against him in her grief. The twins stood beside each other, their hands clasped and silent sobs could be heard as they cried over the loss of their father.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust," the Reverend solemnly read, closing his bible.

That was it. The ceremony was over. The only thing left to do was to turn around and go to home to the mansion and figure out what they were going to do next.

As her children lead her back to the car, Rose's thoughts were dark. She had thought that her years of loneliness were over. She had thought that she would always have someone there to love and protect her and her children. When she had married Caledon Hockley, she had never thought that he would do something like this. Leave her with three children to raise, just as they were losing everything else. She didn't care about the loss of the money. She had never cared about that. Just as long as she had her husband and children, she would be fine. She had loved Cal more than anything. She had thought that he had felt the same. Sadly, money was still the great mistress in their marriage. Nothing could come between Cal and the money he had inherited. Not the crash and not even death, apparently.

She sighed, shaking the thought out of her head. She wasn't being fair. Cal had just been scared and depressed. He couldn't see how they would all be alright without the money. Like he had said in his letter, he didn't know how to live without it. He didn't want to be a burden.

She felt another sob come up as she ran his final words through her mind. She didn't understand! Why couldn't he see that he could never be a burden to her! Never! She would go to work, she'd be a seamstress, she'd panhandle on the streets for money, if only it would bring him back! She had already lost one love, why must she lose another?!

Jacob didn't know what to do at the sound of his mother's worsening sobs. It seemed like ever since he had discovered his father's body, all she did was cry. She was inconsolable and he didn't know how to make it better. In fact, he sometimes worried that maybe the sight of him made it worse, because according to both her and Cal, he was the very image of his biological father, his mother's first love Jack. He was probably just another reminder that this was not the first time losing the man she loved.

Dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, Rose pulled herself together. This was different from when she had lost Jack. With Jack, Jacob hadn't even been a bump yet, but with Cal, she had three children to take care of. Well, Jacob wasn't a small child anymore. He was the same age she had been when she had been pregnant with him, but Maxwell and Olivia still needed her. She had to be strong for them. She couldn't fall apart.

"What are we going to do now mommy?" Maxwell looked up at her curiously with his green eyes, yet his small frown was all Cal.

"We go home and have Betsy put us on some tea. I think we can all use something to eat."

"Come mother. The car is this way," Jacob lead the way to the waiting town car that would take them back to the mansion.

As they walked away, Rose glanced back at Cal's coffin and felt a spark of anger mixed with her grief. He had once promised never to leave her. He had broken that promise. He had left her and their children when they would need him the most. She didn't know what was going to happen to them now.

Sniffling, she turned away and continued on to the car, trying not to think about her grief, but about what the future was going to hold for her and her children.

…..

 _November 15, 1932_

Rose sighed as she stared at the eviction notice. She couldn't believe that it was happening again. Ever since the foreclosure on the mansion, Rose had been having trouble finding a permanent place for her and the children. Jacob tried to go to work, but the little work he found hardly paid him anything and keeping up with the rent was a difficult, almost impossible task. This was the third time this had happened and Rose was at her wits end. She didn't know what they could do now. What made it worse was the holidays were coming up. How could she give her family a nice thanksgiving when they had nowhere to go?

It was strange. Twenty years ago, she had no problem living hand to mouth. But now, she was finding it nearly impossible. She didn't know how much more that she could take.

"Another one, mother?" Jacob frowned as he came in from work, shrugging off his winter's coat.

Rose simply nodded. "I don't know what we're going to do. This is a horrible time of year to move and it's the holidays!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can get some more hours and can somehow make up the back rent..."

"There's not enough time and you shouldn't work your fingers to the bone like this. You should be out starting your new life, not taking care of us," Rose rubbed her eyes. "When your father, Jack...when he had been your age, he had seen most of the world by now. I wanted that for you. That and so much more than this..."

"Mother, don't. Times had changed since then and I don't mind helping out, really. What else am I going to do? I don't have a girl. I don't really have any plans, so why not help you take care of Max and Livvie?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

Jacob sat next to her, pursing his lips as he searched his brain for a solution to their problem. New York was a harsh city to be homeless in the late fall. The main thing they would need was a roof over their heads. Something that was permanent and theirs. Somewhere that they could just rest and not have to worry about rent for a while...but where could that be?

Then he remembered. It was simple! He was surprised that his mother hadn't came up with the idea herself! "Momma! Chippewa Falls!"

Rose frowned. "What?"

"My inheritance from my biological father, Jack! The house in Chippewa Falls! We can go there! It's been sitting there empty for all this time and it's my inheritance, we wouldn't have to worry about rent! We can at least stay there until things are better again!"

Rose frowned. She wasn't sure about Chippewa Falls. When she thought of that town, she thought of those people trying to take Jacob away from her. She knew they weren't still there. Cal had made sure of that. But still...so many sad memories...of both the custody battle and of Jack, her long lost love.

"I don't know..."

"Why? I mean...he'd want us to go there! You know he would! Both him and daddy would! It's somewhere permanent and secure for the twins! Somewhere safe..."

She had to admit, Jacob made a good point. It'd be foolish not to follow his suggestion, especially when they were in such dire straits at the moment.

"You are right. They would want us to go there. And it is safe and secure and no more of these damn eviction notices. Plus a small town life would be good for the twins and you can probably learn more about your father there. I am sure there are still people alive that knew him as a child...he had left at such an early age..."

"Great! I guess I'll start packing and get Max and Livvie started as well."

"I'll arrange for the train tickets," Rose got to her feet, letting the eviction notice fall to the carpeted floor. "You know, this is a good idea, Jacob."

His smile was identical to Jacks, bright and sunny. "Everything is going to be alright mom. I just know it."

Rose watched her oldest son disappear into his room, feeling both optimistic and pessimistic. Yes, this move was a good idea. It gave her and her children somewhere permanent to go. But still, who knew what they'd find once they got there?


	2. Chapter 2

_November 20, 1932_

The Hockley's stepped off the train from New York City and took in their surroundings with wide curious eyes. This was Rose's second time being to Chippewa Falls, but it was the twin's first. It was also Jacob's second time, but he couldn't remember, so he counted it as his first time as well. The town didn't look any different than it had in 1912. There were some new buildings and more cars, but other than that, it still had the same small town charm that Rose remembered.

"So where to now?" Jacob asked, turning to his mother. He had no idea where to go or what to do. This was all new to him.

"We'll get a car to take us to the house. It's in the countryside and is quite a walk," Rose sighed, not really in the mood to walk all the way to the Dawson farm. "There's a corner store. Let's go in and see if we can call someone."

Rose lead the way over to the store. She looked up at a small bell that jingled as she and walked in followed by her children. The store was just as she remembered it with shelves spaced throughout the room with their items on full display. On the right hand wall was the counter and register where a girl with blond hair and brown eyes was standing behind a register.

"May I help you?" She asked, eying the newcomers curiously. The blond guy especially looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she might have seen him before.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't happen to have a telephone, would you? We need to call a car to take us to the Dawson place?" Rose asked with a kind smile. The last time she had been in this store, it had been ran by a Mrs. Peabody, a woman that had known Jack's family well and had taken a liking to Jacob.

"We just had one installed. It's about time if you ask me. Just about everyone has them these days," The girl smiled. "My name is Sarah by the way."

"Whatever happened to Louise Peabody? I remember her from when I was last here. She was very kind to me."

"Oh that is my grandmother. She passed away two years ago. Now my father and I run the store. We miss her so much," Sarah answered, placing the phone on the counter.

"Oh that's too bad. I am sorry for your loss."

"I'm Jacob and this is my mother Rose," Jacob introduced himself as Rose called for a car.

"Hello Jacob. Welcome to Chippewa Falls. How long are you in town for?" Sarah questioned, finding herself blushing from the attention.

"We're moving here. The depression has hit our family hard. I had inherited a house here so we're moving here from New York," Jacob explained.

"I'm sorry that you're experiencing hard times, but happy that you've come here. You're going to love it."

Jacob nodded, feeling at ease with this girl. "Well, if everyone is as friendly as you, I am sure that I will."

"Okay, a car is on the way," Rose hung the phone up. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime. I hope to see you all here again soon," Sarah smiled, giving a little wave to Jacob as they left the store.

"She was nice," Rose smiled.

"And pretty too. I think Jacob likes her," Maxwell teased, just to receive a glare from his brother.

"Shut up, kiddo."

"Come on you two. No arguing, especially out here in public. We want to make a good impression."

It didn't take long for the car to pull up in front of the store and for the small family to pile in. It was a quiet ride to the Dawson place. Rose looked out the window, letting the memories of her brief visit to the town run through her head. She remembered being excited when she had first stepped off that train. She had looked around had been instantly charmed by the small town feel. She relished the fact that she was in a town that Jack had once occupied. That this was where he had begun and this was where she could learn more about his past.

She did learn a little, but not much. She had left soon after her arrival, terrified of losing her one last link to him. She glanced over at that link. Jacob had been a small child back then. The only father he had heard about had been Jack. It had been before she had even considered Cal an option. She had thought that she would always be alone, that Jacob would be the only man in her life from there on out. Then Jack's Uncle and Aunt tried to take Jacob away, hungry for the inheritance that had automatically became Jacob's, thanks to Jack's death.

She closed her eyes, again wishing that it hadn't happened. That Jack had lived to see and raise his son and protect them both from those horrible people. Then she pushed aside that wish, because what happened had brought her to a changed Cal, who had given her Maxwell and Olivia and years of love and security. Who had given Jacob a flesh and blood father to love. She wouldn't trade those years for anything. It was because of Cal that she had been able to even consider fulfilling her promise to Jack.

"Mother, I think we're here," Jacob's voice disrupted the trip down memory lane as the car pulled up in front of a two story Victorian farm house.

For some reason, it looked in better shape than Rose had imagined it would look like. She was sure that Edith and John Dawson were long gone from the place and had never returned. Maybe it was just her eyes. Maybe time hadn't been so tough on the Dawson place as a kindness to the memory of Jack and his parents. Who was to know?

"This is it. Everyone out," Rose dug into the small purse she had with her and paid the driver. "Thank you sir."

Once the car was driving off into the horizon, Rose turned her attention to the house. This was it. The legacy that Jack had left his son.

"So, this is what my biological father left me?"

"Yes. Even though I doubt he even knew that he inherited it from his own parents," Rose sadly smiled at the memory of the young man with beautiful blue eyes and a smile that had lit up her entire life. She loved Cal dearly, but she had never gotten over her love for Jack. He had always occupied a place in her heart that she had kept to herself for all these years. It wasn't fair that she was destined to love twice and lose them both.

Catching a hint of sadness in his mother, Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go ahead, mother. You just take your time."

"Are you sure?"

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Max can come with me. It'll be like our own little adventure."

Rose looked at her son, wondering if sending him in with just Maxwell for company would be wise. They both were so young, with Jacob being only twenty years of age. Jack had been twenty and would have been twenty one by time Jacob was born. So she was being silly, treating her son as if he was still a child. She smiled and placed a hand over his. "Go on. Olivia and I will be right behind you."

Looking so much like his father, Jacob smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek before grabbing Maxwell and heading up to the house.

"We don't have a key, do we?" Maxwell asked as they mounted the stairs leading to the front door.

"We do. Mom gave it to me earlier," Jacob reassured his brother, taking the key from his jacket pocket and inserting it into the keyhole. "Let's see our new home, huh?"

Jacob unlocked the door and stepped into the house and looked around with wide blue eyes. He frowned a little. The place didn't feel deserted and didn't look like it had been empty for Sixteen or seventeen years. It looked well lived in.

"Are you sure no one is living here?" Maxwell frowned, sensing the same thing that his brother was.

"Quite sure. Or at least that's what mother's been told," Jacob walked deeper into the house. He gasped, spotting a portfolio on a coffee table that sat between a couch and a fire place. He walked over and picked it up, opening it to it's first page. He gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Maxwell asked, hurrying over to see what his brother was looking at.

"It's a drawing! It's mother!" Jacob showed his brother the drawing. "When she was young...but that's impossible. I mean...I don't think that the people who were here were artists. How did this get here?"

…

Jack Dawson was no longer a young man of twenty. In fact, he had just turned forty years old, but as some women in the town would claim, his good looks had gotten even more stunning throughout the years, despite the sinking and the war. His eyes were still a bright blue and his hair was still blond. He had a few laugh lines, and he was muscles were more developed and his shoulders more broad and his eyes held the tale of all of his experiences. But he was still a very handsome man. But despite that, he had declined numerous advances from interested women. None of them was the woman he had lost all those years ago. The one woman that he could never forget or get over. She had been the only woman he had ever loved and he was determined to keep it that way.

After the sinking, he did not return to Chippewa Falls. After failing to find Rose on the survivor's list after he was finally allowed to leave the infirmary, he had remained in New York, hiding away in a rented room that he had rented with the money he had received from a charity for Titanic survivors. After that, he had traveled to Canada then down South, avoiding Chippewa Falls as much as he could. He was already living with Rose's ghost. He did not want to be joined by his parent's ghosts as well. While in the South, he visited New Orleans, Orlando, and numerous other cities. Finally, the great war broke out and he was drafted. After he finally returned from war, he had lost all desire to travel. But he had nowhere to go, except back home and that's where he went and where he had stayed, barely communicating with the townspeople unless he had to. He became the very opposite of the young man Rose had once known. He was more a hermit, happy to live with his memories of Rose and the love they had shared.

So it was a surprise to be in the kitchen just to hear movement in the front room. He never had visitors, plus the door was locked, so that meant whoever it was must be burglers. Probably some young people completing some dare to break into the old Dawson farm. He had nothing of value except his portfolio, so if they were hoping to find something of value, they were going to be disappointed.

Grabbing his father's unloaded rifle, he headed for the front room. He never kept it loaded, but just the sight of the gun should be enough to scare off the intruders. He entered the living room, expecting to find a few chuckling teenagers. He did not expect to find his younger self holding his opened portfolio in his hands with a short version of a young Caledon Hockley by his side.

He stared in disbelief, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing, because it was impossible! Finally he cleared his throat, knowing that he had to say something. With trembling hands, telling himself that he was not crazy, he aimed the gun.

"Okay, I know I've been alone for quite some time, but this is ridiculous. Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And why in the hell do you look like me? Did Hockley send you as some sort of joke?"

The boys looked up startled. The Hockley doppelganger's eyes grew wide, but not as wide as the younger version of himself.

"Does the cat have your tongue, boys?" Jack asked.

…

Jacob was speechless. Before him was an older version of himself, but that was impossible! Surely this couldn't be John Dawson! He and his wife Edith had to be dead by now, if not elders! This man was only a few years older than his mother and the only Dawson he could think of to be anywhere near that age was his deceased biological father! But this couldn't be him! Jack Dawson had died nearly twenty years ago in the Titanic sinking! At least that is what his mother had told him.

"Jacob...he looks like you..and I think he knows dad," Maxwell whispered.

Before Jacob could answer, Rose came in her head turned as she was talking to Olivia. When she turned around, her eyes widened to see a face that she had never expected to see again. She gasped, trying to find words, but her mouth ran dry and the world began to tilt.

Jack froze as he sat eyes on Rose for the first time in twenty years. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! His eyes went to Rose, then to the boy with the portfolio, then to Rose again and his mind made the connection and his gun fell to the floor as Rose fell back in a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother!" Jacob exclaimed as his mother fell back in a faint. It took all of Olivia's strength to keep her mother off the floor.

Jack on his part was stunned silent, not knowing what to do. Not only Rose was alive, but by all chances...the boy that looked like him...was his son. But he was being presumptuious. He winced, remembering when Rose had once called him just that. Rose. He hadn't set eyes on her in twenty years and here she was in his house. Taking hesitant steps he walked over and was only able to stare. She looked older. So did he, but it complimented her. She was still very beautiful, but there was a maturity to that beauty.

"Sir, can you help us?" The Caledon clone asked, looking at Jack with eyes that matched Rose's.

"Um...okay...we should get her to the couch. I'll carry her over," Jack lifted her into his arms, marveling at how light she felt. Light and perfect. Like his arms had always been meant to hold her. Trying not to think of that fact, he carried her over to the couch and gently lowered her down onto the cushions, all too aware of the three young people gathering around them both.

"You know our mother?" The girl asked. She looked more like Rose, except her eyes were a warm brown and her hair dark like Hockley's.

"A long time ago," was Jack's distracted answer. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Where had she been all this time? Why had he been unable to find her on the Carpathia? Why did the oldest boy look so much like him, but the younger kids more resembled Hockley and her? So many questions, yet he wouldn't be able to get answers until she woke up.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, still thinking that the man looked like an older version of his brother.

"You're Jack, aren't you? Jack Dawson?" his doppelganger answered for him, his eyes examining him curiously. "She thought you were dead."

A groan from Rose disrupted Jack's chance to answer and his full attention was on her again. He watched as her eyes blinked open and looked at the young man that looked so much like him. She gripped his hand. "Oh Jacob...I think the trip is getting to me. I thought...I thought I saw...Jack..."

"You did see Jack," he stepped into her line of view and she gasped as their eyes met. Pure and total shock was in hers, as his was beginning to fade. Her eyes drank him in. He was even more handsome now that he was older. His hair was darker and his body was more muscular, but he was still Jack.

"Jack? But you...you died...I...I had let go of your hand and you sank...," tears were in her eyes and her voice cracked as she went over the memory.

"I woke up underwater...and I guess they saw me and pulled me in the boat and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the infirmary...but...I looked for you. I checked all the lists and there was no Rose Dewitt Bukater on them," He knelt next to her, his own tears nearly choking him. She's alive! His Rose had survived and was alive all this time and he had no idea! "Rose...you're here...I thought I'd never see you again..."

"I don't understand..."

"Mother," his doppelganger spoke up, before they could say anymore. "I'll take Max and Olivia outside and let you two talk. I imagine you have a lot to say."

"Oh Jacob...yes...that's a good idea," Rose smiled and sat up. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "You always know what to do...just like...," her eyes drifted to Jack and she wanted to cry right then and there.

"We'll be outside," Jacob reassured, grabbing his siblings and leading them out onto the porch.

Jack watched them go as Rose repositioned herself into a sitting position. Her own thoughts were a mess. She couldn't believe it. Jack was alive! He had been alive all along! Where had he been? Why hadn't he been here when she and Jacob had needed him the most?! She didn't know whether to be happy that he was alive or sad that he had missed out on Jacob, or angry because he hadn't been there to protect them from his crazy aunt and uncle.

"We have a lot to talk about," Jack swallowed down his nervousness, not knowing what to say to her. What could he say? He could ask her about her life. Where she had been? Was the boy named Jacob his? Did she marry Hockley and if so, where was the bastard? What was she doing here?

"Yes we do. I just don't know where to start."

"I looked for you. On the Carpathia. I looked at all the lists, trying to find you...but they had you down as deceased," Jack looked at her, clear pain in his voice as he remembered the pain from such a discovery.

Rose looked at her hands, remembering that moment when she decided to let Rose Dewitt Bukater died. It had been one of her lowest, most lonliest moments. But she had been determined to keep her promise back then. She hadn't known about Jacob yet, but still, she had cherished the freedom that Jack had given her and she had been determined to grab it.

"That's because I told them that my name was Rose Dawson. It was to hide from mother and Cal...and to honor you. I had no idea that there was even a possibility that you could have survived...I had tried so hard to wake you up...but you wouldn't...I almost gave up. I had almost just laid there and let myself freeze right along with you. But then I remembered that promise you made me make and I didn't to disappoint you. I had to keep it."

"I see..."

"But Jack...what happened to you? I was out there on my own for four years...and I came to Chippewa Falls and you weren't here. Where were you?"

"New York, Canada, everywhere but here. I couldn't come back. My parents had died here and...the memories...it was just too hard to come back so I traveled around until I was drafted into the war...then when they sent me home, only then did I return here."

"Oh," She bowed her head, wiping away her tears.

"Rose...are those your children?"

She looked at him and nodded, knowing where this was going. She had no idea how he was going to react, what to expect.

Jack remained quiet for a few minutes, his mind working. He lifted his eyes to look outside and saw the boy's blond head, so much like his own.

"He's...he's my son, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is. His name is Jacob. He's what kept me going for four years after Titanic. It was just us...that was until we came here."

"You was here before?" Jack frowned. He hadn't heard anything about this from any of the townspeople when he had returned home. Of course, some had given him strange looks, but he had thought that had been because he was away for so long.

Rose sniffed, feeling the tears in her eyes at the memory. "Yes. I...I wanted our son to know more about you, so I came here, hoping to find out all I could. When we arrived, that was when I met your aunt and uncle. They were nice at first...but a few days later I had gotten a court document stating that they were going to sue me for custody of Jacob."

Jack was horrified by this revelation. Not only did he have a son, but an aunt and uncle that he had barely known...they had been here to threaten Rose and he had been off wandering the country, afraid to return while all this had happened. How could Rose not hate him right now?

"Obviously it didn't work..."

"It would have. If I hadn't ran back to Philadelphia," Her eyes begged for Jack to understand. She had to go back. She couldn't let them take her baby. "He was all I had left of you. He was the only reason I had to keep breathing and to fulfill that promise you made me make. I had to do what I did in order to keep him, you have to understand that..."

Jack frowned. Not sure if he wanted to hear anymore, but head to. This was the story of his son. This is what had happened to the love of his life. Besides, it was his own fault for staying away for so long. He should have came back home right after Titanic. Maybe then, he would have been here to protect Rose and their child. "What did you do?"

"Well...at first mother wasn't happy to see me, but she had taken a liking to Jacob. I told her what was going on and she...she called Cal."

"Hockley."

Rose nodded. "He was furious at me at first. But he also needed a bride who could give him an heir, so we made a deal. If he helped me win the custody battle for Jacob, I would marry him and provide him with an heir..."

"Rose, no..."

"I had to. I had to do whatever I could to save my baby...your baby...and if that meant giving away my freedom...so be it. So I married him...and he helped me win custody of Jacob and not only that...we found out why those people wanted custody so bad. You had inherited this house from your parents upon their death, and upon yours...this house went to Jacob. They wanted Jacob so they could have this house. Cal managed to evict them and secure Jacob's inheritance."

Jack didn't know how to feel about any of this. Guilt and anger, mainly at himself, some with his relatives, who didn't even have the heart to see about him after his parents had died. Guilt and grief that he had missed so much of his son's life. Jealousy, because it was Hockley who had gotten to be with Rose and Jacob, while he was only god knew where.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Rose...and that you were forced to marry Hockley in order to save our son."

"Believe it or not, it wasn't bad at all. I am not sure how it happened...but your son changed Cal. He managed to charm Cal and bring out a more sensitive side of him. He actually became a different man. A man that I could trust and eventually fall in love with. I know what you're thinking. This is Caledon Hockley, one of the masters of the universe. But by time the custody battle came to a close, Cal wasn't the same man that he had once been on Titanic. He had let go of his father's teachings and stopped hiding behind a mask of arrogance. He was a great father to Jacob and a wonderful husband to me. He gave me the twins, Maxwell and Olivia and for a long time, we were happy..."

Jack nodded, feeling a mixture of emotions. Guilt and horror and that he hadn't protected Rose. That she had been forced by his own relatives to flee back to her old life and marry Caledon Hockley. Jealousy that Hockley got to raise his son and be with Rose. Gratitude that Hockley had some transformation that made him a suitable father and husband and that he protected his son from said relatives. And finally curiousity. According to Rose, they had lived a happy life together and had a family, so where was Hockley now and why were Rose and her children, including his son, here and not living it up in some mansion?

"Where is he? Why isn't he with you now?"

Rose sniffed and looked at her hands, still seeing Cal's body, so still as it was slumped in his favorite chair. "You have to understand. Cal, he loved us. More than he probably thought himself capable of. It broke his heart when the time came to tell Jacob that he wasn't his biological father. He loved him so much and he was a wonder with the twins. But there was one thing he still loved more than us. Money. When the crash of happened...we had lost everything and unlike me, he had never lived without money before. So, he took own life, unable to see a way to live without money."

"Oh my god Rose...I...don't know what to say...I'm sorry for your loss..."

"So am I. I had finally loved him and it wasn't enough. Once again I lose the man I love..."

Jack winced, knowing that he was the first one. How he wished that he could change that. That it had been him that protected her and Jacob and raised their son along side her. But it wasn't. That honor had gone to Hockley, and in the end...he left it behind when hard times hit.

"Things didn't get any better for us. I was left with three children to raise. Jacob had been a great help, but he couldn't stop us from losing the mansion and the numerous evictions we had suffered. We finally decided to come here, since I thought you were dead and Jacob had inherited the house. I had no idea that you were alive..."

"I'm glad you came here, Rose. I am...I had thought I'd never see you again...but here you are and...I have a son that I don't know, but still, I'm happy you're here."

"So am I."

A comfortable silence fell between them and somehow they knew that no matter what happened, no matter how things worked out, the comradarie they had was still there. Despite the years apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose felt exhausted from all the emotion that had washed through her over such a short period of time. Sitting there next to the man that had been the first love of her life, that had given her Jacob...it was surreal. She wanted to cry really. Cry for herself, cry for Jacob, and most of all, cry for Jack. He had obviously spent his life alone up until now, when he could have been spending it getting to know the perfect boy that they had created together. Her heart ached each time Jack glanced out the opened door.

"He's perfect," Jack's voice was so low that Rose almost couldn't hear it. "Can you tell me about him?"

Rose nodded. "Of course. I suppose the first thing you should know is that everything that I loved about you, he inherited. Your artistic talent. Your kindness, your compassion. Your love for adventure. The ability to bring out the best in the people that meet him. Plus your good looks."

Jack chuckles. "Well the looks is rather obvious. I thought I was losing my mind when I first saw him. My god, he's exactly the age I was when we met."

"He's also resourceful. Which has been a great help these past few years. I should probably properly introduce the two of you."

Jack swallowed, not sure how to respond. "I'd love that. I mean...if you think it's a good idea. But first...Rose...I have to apologize to you. I am so sorry for everything that had happened to you because of my aunt and uncle. I should have been here. I should have came home and been here for you and Jacob. I had once promised to protect you and I had broken that promise."

Rose looked down from his gaze, not sure how to respond. The guilt he must be feeling was probably immense. He had failed them by not coming back. But it wasn't like it was on purpose. He hadn't known that she had survived and he certainly hadn't known that she had given birth to their child. She was pretty sure that he would have been by her side, never to leave if he had. Jack was never one to run away from trouble or abandon his responsibilities. He had always stood up and faced challenges. This wasn't his fault.

Besides, things ended up pretty good. Cal had been able to be the man he should have always been, thanks to Jacob's love. She had been able to move on and love again, when she had felt that she would never be able to do so. All because Jacob had opened Cal's heart.

She was always a great believer in things happening for a reason and this situation proved it. She had needed Jack on Titanic. Cal had needed Jacob after Titanic. Now fate had brought her and Jack together again. For what reason? She didn't know. But she was sure that they were going to find out.

"Jack...it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did all you could to find me. You had no way of knowing that I had changed my name or that I was carrying your child. You had no way of knowing that I would even come here to Chippewa Falls. You had thought I was dead. And I don't blame you for your aunt and uncle. You have nothing to apologize for...well except for pointing that thing at our son," She nodded at the now forgotten gun on the floor.

"Don't worry, it wasn't loaded. It was just to scare them. I keep that thing unloaded at all times. After being shot at numerous times, I'm not really a big fan of guns."

Rose frowned. Who would shoot at Jack? Her eyes widened at the memory of Cal chasing them deeper into the sinking Titanic while shooting at them the whole time.

"I was in the great war," Jack chuckled.

"Oh. That had totally slipped my mind," Rose blushed. "So...let me call him in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jack grinned, for a second, looking like that happy go lucky young man she had met twenty years ago.

Rose smiled and took his hand in hers. She couldn't help but think of how fine they still felt all these years. Strong and steady. She tried not to think it, but she couldn't help it. Sitting there, staring into his eyes, ready to call their son in, Rose couldn't help but to still think of him as her Jack. She would have been amazed to know that in his heart, he had always been hers. No matter how many years had passed and he probably always would be.

"Jacob, darling! Will you come in here please!" She called, not sure what was going through her son's mind at this point, but knowing that, like his father, he'll make the most of what life was dealing him.

The young man came in, followed by his younger brother and sister. He looked unsure of the situation, reminding Jack of himself. It was strange, he literally was looking at his twenty year old self.

"Mother?"Jacob asked, not sure why she would call him back in there. He knew that this was important for her. She had discovered that the man she had been grieving for all these years was actually alive and well.

"Come here darling," Rose held out a hand, her smile sad, yet serene. It was like she had secretly been hoping for this moment, despite the odds.

Jacob walked to his mother's side, leaving the twins just a few feet away. He took her offered hand and looked down at her and saw a sad smile with tears shining in her eyes. He looked over at Jack, wondering if he had anything to do with those tears. The man still looked as if he was in a state of shock. It was understandable. He would be shocked too if he found out the woman he had thought dead was alive and that he had a son that had grown up without him.

"Jacob, I'd like to introduce you to your father. Your biological father, Jack. You've inherited so much from him, it still amazes me," Rose chuckled, turning to Jack. "Jack, this is the gift you gave me, our son, Jacob. For four years he gave me a reason to wake up and keep that promise you made me make. Then after that, he lit up the Hockley house hold with the light he inherited from you. You two should have always known each other, but fate had other plans, I'm afraid."

"It's nice to meet you," Jack smiled, holding out his hand.

Jacob stared at the man who had conceived him. Just like Maxwell had gotten most of Cal's looks, Jacob had definitely taken after his father. There was no question about it that they were father and son. It was finally coming home to him that it wasn't Hockley bloody flowing through his veins. It was this man's...this stranger's. Sure his parents, his mother and Cal, had told him all about Jack and he had seemingly accepted that he wasn't Caledon Hockley's blood. That it didn't make a difference, because his blood father was dead and gone and couldn't be a real father to him.

But that had all changed now. The man that he had loved as his father was dead and gone and here was his real father, who he shared blood with, here he was to take Cal's place. That just didn't sit well with Jacob. He had loved Caledon Hockley. He had been the one there to hold him when he had been afraid of monsters, to tell him stories, to hold him when he cried and cleaned his bruises. He had been the one that Jacob had grown up calling daddy. Not this stranger who his mom seemed to be on intimate terms with.

It was just too overwhelming to deal with at that moment.

"I...I need some air…I'm sorry," Jacob turned and fled outside, where he sat on the porch, his head in his hands at hot tears filled his eyes. Not for the first time, he missed his father Cal. He wished that he was there to guide him. To tell him how to deal with this new situation, because right now, he felt lost and all he could do was hold on to the memories he had of the man that raised him.

Back in the house, Rose frowned as she watched her son flee. She turned to Jack, stricken. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know what has gotten into him, he usually has more manners than this. I'll go talk to him..."

Jack grabbed her hand and shook his head. He knew what had just happened and on a level, he could relate. After all, he had once been a young man who had lost his beloved father. No man could ever take his place. Jacob's reaction, it was understandable. "Wait, Rose. I know what this is...I'll talk to him..."

"But..."

"He loved Cal. He was the father he grew up loving. He had lost him and now here is this stranger with the title that Cal had been given. It's like Cal is being erased some how and that I'm taking his place."

"That's not it at all..."

"But that's how it feels Rose. I remember feeling that way when my parents died. People meant well, but them telling me what to do, what to wear, what to eat, then having the audacity to try to hug me the way my parents would...it felt like they were trying to replace them and that sent me fleeing town. It's not a good feeling. In fact, it's overwhelming..."

"You would think that I would know that, having lost my own father," Rose bowed her head, feeling guilty that she had been so insensitive to how Jacob may be feeling about all of this.

"Why would you? No offense, but I somehow don't think Ruth had any suitors to call when your father had died. No one was there, threatening to take his place."

Rose chuckled. "You have a point there. Mother was lovely in looks only, but she was too cold. Men couldn't get close to her. That's probably one of the reasons it was me that she looked to in saving the family name. She had no fantasies about herself. You must think that I'm a terrible mom."

"That's not true mother!" Maxwell was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around her with Olivia by her side. "You're a great mother!"

Jack smiled, liking how the children banded together to soothe their mother. "By what I've seen, I agree. You are a wonderful mother and all three of your children adore you. I only know what Jacob is feeling because the situation is similar. That's all."

"You haven't changed a bit. You were too kind to me back then, and you're too kind to me now."

"That's because you deserve it Rose. You are still an amazing woman," He got to his feet, resisting the urge to kiss her hand, not sure if it would have been welcomed. He was not that daring twenty year old anymore. He now had a sense of tact that he hadn't had back then.

"Thank you, Jack. Not only for talking to Jacob...but for all you did for me back then...including giving me Jacob."

Jack just smiled at her sadly, not knowing what to say. "I didn't do anything that others wouldn't have done."

She watched him walk outside and hugged her youngest son and daughter to her, knowing that they must be confused too, but right then, she only had the strength to hold them and wonder what the future held for their family.

…..

Jack stepped out on the porch and looked at the back of the young man that was his son. Judging by the trembling of his shoulders, the boy was crying. It broke his heart to see, because it was like looking at himself after the fire in that barn had taken his parents. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked over to the stairs and sat down next to Jacob, making sure to keep his hands to himself. Any moves that seemed parental may send the young man fleeing.

"You know, I was your age when I had lost my parents. I was devastated. I had loved them so much and I had thought that they were always going to be with me. Then suddenly, they weren't there anymore," Jack began, deciding to start off with his own story, letting the young man know that he understood how he must be feeling. "After their deaths, this couple took me in. They were nice. But...they tried to be the parents that I had lost and it was just too much. I didn't want them to do all the things my parents did. I had just wanted my parents. Irene and Albert Dawson. But they were gone and all I had were these strangers...so I ran away, afraid that they would continue to try to be the parents that I had lost and didn't want them to be."

Jacob was silent, but his sobs had stopped, signaling that he was listening.

"Look, I know that Hockley…Cal...he was the man that raised you as his own. He was the one that did all the daddy things with you that my own father had done with me. You loved him, it didn't matter whether he was blood or not. He was your father and no one can replace him. No matter what. No matter how hard they try. Nothing can replace that bond. I know that you and I share blood. That if things had been different...if your mother and I hadn't lost one another, I would have been that man that did all those things with you that Cal did. But...things weren't different. They happened the way they did. I guess you can call it fate. But the truth is, that I wasn't a real father to you. Cal was. I can't take his place, I wouldn't even try."

Jacob looked at him, surprised to find understanding from the man that had helped create him. His mother had said that Jack Dawson was a kind, compassionate man. By all signs, she was right.

"I loved him. It didn't matter that we didn't share blood. People tried to make it seem like a disgrace that I wouldn't get to be heir to the kingdom, but I didn't even care about that. He never once treated me any different from Max and Livvie. And I miss him," Jacob rubbed at his falling tears, inwardly realizing that this was the first time since Cal's death that he had really cried.

"I am so sorry that you lost him, Jacob. Cal and I weren't friends. In fact, we pretty much hated one another, for obvious reasons. But, he had been a different person when I knew him. I didn't know the person that he became when you came into his life. Rose said he became a good person and I believe the both of you and I'm grateful for that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Jack stopped and really mulled it over in his head then he smiled and sighed. "Do I wish that things had been different? Of course. Your mother was the love of my life. I had never gotten over her. I wish that I had been here for her. I wish it had been me to protect you both from what had sent her running back to Philadelphia. I wish it was me that had done all the things with you that Cal had done. That you looked to as a father figure. But fate had other plans.

"You mother said something that made sense. When we had met, she had needed someone to rescue her from the man Cal used to be. Someone to help her get to a point where she was strong on her own. Then Titanic sank and we lost each other and then she had to go back to Cal. And that was meant to be too. Maybe Cal needed you, just as your mother needed me. And now, things are full circle again, lord only knows why. But your mother and I had found each other again. I don't know what that means for the future but, it can't be bad.

"I do promise you this. I'm not going to try to take Cal's place. He was your father in all ways but blood. But I would like it very much if we can be friends. I'd love to get to know you and the man you've become. What do you say? Friends?" Jack held his hand out.

At first, he didn't know if Jacob would accept the offer, but after a moment's hesitation, Jacob smiled and took Jack's hand in a firm shake. "Friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Jacob return to the living room to find Rose sitting between the twins, both of her hands clasped in theirs as they waited their return. Rose looked at them, concerned. Did Jack help Jacob with his conflicted feelings? What had they talked about? She wanted to ask so badly, but didn't dare. It really was none of her business, but still...she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at them both.

"Everything is fine. I think Jacob and I have come to a understanding," Jack smiled, feeling satisfied with the agreement. He couldn't be Jacob's father. He got that. But he could be his friend, which was just as good at this point in his life.

"Yeah. We're going to be friends and get to know one another. I was afraid at first. I thought...that maybe I would have to forget father...but he assured me that I didn't have to. That I can have father and get to know him too," Jacob nodded, also feeling at peace with how things were.

"So you're not getting a new daddy?" Maxwell frowned, confused by all of this. He knew that he and Jacob didn't share a daddy, not really, but that had never mattered. But now, Jacob had a chance to have a chance to have daddy again, but Maxwell didn't and he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Technically, no. Daddy will always be Cal. But I do get a new friend. And I am sure that will extend towards you and Livvie as will, Max."

"Of course, if it's alright with you both and your mother," Jack agreed, his smile warm and genuine, showing that he was willing to get to know the twins as well. It didn't matter that they were Cal's. They were Rose's too and anyone of her bloodline was wonderful in his book.

"Is it mother?" Max and Livvie looked at her with wide eyes, not wanting to be left out of making a new friend. It had always been like this with the Hockley children. If Jacob did something, the twins automatically wanted to do it too. Rose still found it rather endearing that the twins looked up to their big brother so much. And Jacob, he was always ready to indulge them.

"I don't see why not," Rose chuckled, giving them each a peck on the cheek. "Well, I am certainly happy that is settled."

"So, are you guys hungry?" Jack asked, realizing that their trip must have been a long one. "I can make you something. Anything you want."

"Can we have caviar?" Olivia grinned.

"Yes! I love that on crackers!" Maxwell grinned.

Jack looked at Rose with arched eyebrows, trying to hold back his laughter. "I'm afraid that we're out of that one."

"I'm afraid that they both had inherited Cal's taste in food," Rose grimaced with a shake of her head, trying not to laugh herself.

"Yeah, I can't see how they can eat that crap," Jacob frowned, his distaste obvious.

"As I remember, your mom hates it as well," Jack winked.

Rose blushed and looked away, remembering that talk on the deck and the first class dinner, where all of her senses seemed to have been tuned in on the blue eyed artist that had saved her. They had been so young back then. Young and naive. She wondered how much Jack had changed over the years. She knew that she certainly had.

Jacob looked at Jack and Rose, sensing that there was something there. A memory. Perhaps a private memory. He was too afraid to ask. He didn't want to wander into private territory. Not yet anyway. "So how about some soup and sandwiches. I think we can all agree to that."

"Good idea. I have some ham and cheese and some tomato soup," Jack smiled, coming out of the memory. "I'll get started on it. You guys can make yourselves at home."

Rose's eyes widened at those words. At home. They weren't home! Not anymore! They had came here, expecting the house to be deserted and for Jacob to be the owner. But he wasn't the owner. Jack was, since he hadn't died. Which left them homeless. Of course, she could ask Jack if they could stay, but would he let them? Of course he would, but it would probably be wrong for her to ask...and inappropriate. They may share a son, but they weren't married. She couldn't ask if they could stay there...which left the question, where were they going to stay?

She watched Jack disappear into the kitchen, not noticing her son taking a seat next to his brother.

"Mother, one question. What do we do now? We don't have a place to stay anymore," Jacob spoke her worries.

Rose looked at her son, meeting his eyes head on. "I don't know..."

"Can't we just ask Mr. Jack if we can stay here?" Maxwell asked. He kind of liked Mr. Jack. He reminded him of Jacob, not because he looked like his big brother, but because there was a sense of kindness about him that Jacob had. Something that made him automatically trust him, because anyone like Jacob couldn't be mean and bad.

"He would let us, momma. He likes us," Olivia chimed in.

Jacob chuckled at that. He was sure that Jack did like all of them. But he was also sure that the main one he liked was their mother. He then paused and felt sad, because he just noticed something. Jack lived alone here. There was no wife and other kids and the way he looked at their mother...it seemed like he had never gotten over her. It made him feel sad and a little fearful, because if Jack could love someone so much that he never got over them, and he shared the same traits, was he in danger of doing the same thing? Falling so deep in love with a girl that she would be it for the rest of his life? He may have to talk to Jack about that. Find out why he had never moved on. Then again, for his mother, maybe Jack not moving on was a good thing. It's been years since his father's death and with him and the twins getting older...he didn't want her to be alone. He then pushed that thought of his head. He didn't know what their relationship would now be and perhaps the young love they had, was now faded to a pleasant friendship but nothing more. Who knew? He wasn't going to assume.

"I do think he'd let us stay if you asked," Jacob shrugged, sitting down in the living room chair.

"We'll see what happens after we eat something, okay?" Rose kissed both of the twins once more and smiled at Jacob. "So you really like him?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. He's nice and easy to talk to. I look forward to getting to know him better."

"Jack is a wonderful person. And I can't wait for him to see your work. You have a different style than his, but it's obvious that you have his talent for art. And he probably has so many stories to share with you. But I forbid spitting lessons. That's not exactly a habit that I want you to learn."

"Spitting lessons?"

Rose just laughed, another memory coming up. She just sat back, remembering the easy friendship that had came out of nowhere back then. Before they had been lovers, Jack had been her friend. It had been the first real friendship that she had ever had. She felt an ache in her heart when she thought of how short everything had been. Three days that had not lasted nowhere long enough.

"You had never gotten over him either, have you?" Jacob found himself asking.

"What?"

"Nothing," He quickly shook his head, deciding that he was reading too much. His mother was just reliving a nice memory. He shouldn't read so much into them the way he was doing. All he was probably sensing was nostalgia between his mother and Jack.

"Okay, it's all ready," Jack came out of the kitchen and carried a tray of food over to the round table that was just a few feet from the entrance to the kitchen. He sat the tray down and began putting everything in it's place.

"Everything smells delicious," Rose complimented, approaching the table, followed by Jacob and the twins. "You obviously know how to cook."

"Of course. You kind of have to know how when you live by yourself," Jack chuckled.

"So there's no Mrs. Dawson around here somewhere?" Olivia curiously asked.

Jack laughed. "No. It's just me. I never did find someone I liked enough to marry. There was only one girl, but...fate had other plans it seemed."

Olivia nearly swooned and nudged her mother, assuming that her mother had been that girl. "How romantic, is that?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes at his sister. It seemed that since they had reached their teens, his sister had developed this interest in all romantic things. She was such a girl in that aspect.

Rose simply just blushed, having a feeling that she was that girl as well, but she didn't want to confirm her daughter's daydreams. "Come along, it's time to sit down and eat. Not daydream, Livvie."

Jack arched a brow at Rose, not wanting to say it, but at that moment she reminded him of Ruth Dewitt Bukater. He chuckled and shook his head. "I remember a girl who also liked to daydream. I believe it was about living in a Garrett poor but free?"

"Jack!" Rose laughed, remembering and shaking her head. "You would remember that."

"Of course, I remember everything we've talked about. But I think my favorite daydream of yours was your declaration of being Isadora Duncan, a wild pagan spirit or a moving picture actress."

"My favorite had been the Santa Monica pier. I went there one time, but I was pregnant, so I didn't do all that we had talked about...but it was lovely," Rose sighed, taking a seat after the kids were settled.

"I am glad that you went, Rose. You at least saw it."

Rose couldn't help but think that it would have been even more lovely if he had been there with her. But he hadn't been and there was nothing that he could do to change that. She sighed, wondering what was with her. Soon, she'll be spiraling back into depression if she kept up thinking about what could have been instead of what is and what can be. Jack was here. Alive and talking to her. They could still go to the pier if it was that important, she was sure. They could do all kind of things together. They may not be the young adults that they once had been, full of dreams and possibilities. But they were still alive, and as far she could tell, they were still friends. It may be even better now that they were older and knew more about the world.

Watching her children dig in and enjoy the food, Rose watched Jack and found herself feeling more relaxed than she had felt in a good long time. She felt...safe. Just like she had felt on Titanic, when in his presence. How astonishing that hadn't changed after all this time.

...

The food was eaten and now Jacob and the twins were outside, tossing a ball to one another, deciding to give their mother some time alone with what was an old friend. All three of the kids sensed that there was alot that the two needed to talk about and hopefully their mother will broach the need for somewhere to stay.

"They're beautiful, Rose. All three them," Jack watched them play, a small yet sad smile curving his lips. Maxwell and Olivia, they're a perfect mixture of you and Cal."

"Just like Jacob is a perfect mixture of both of us. I can't wait until you see his artwork, Jack."

"It's amazing. I never thought of it as something that could be handed down to another person. But I'm glad it is. I feel like I had actually given something to the world now."

Rose smiled, thinking that his smile still lit up the world. "You still give a lot to the world, Jack. Just by smiling. That light is still there, you know."

"So is that fire. It never died out. It's still burning bright," Jack sighed, finding himself just gazing into her eyes, seeing that flames of her spirit that had drawn him to her that first time on Titanic.

Rose blushed again and let her gaze drift from his, before she too became lost in the blue depths that she still found quite captivating. "That fire kept me going for the first four years and kept me fighting to keep our son."

"Good. I'm glad. But I hope it doesn't stop you from accepting my offer."

Rose frowned. She didn't remember him making an offer. "What offer?"

Jack took her hand,not sure how she'll respond. Sure, what he was suggesting would be considered inappropriate since they weren't married. But they shared a son already and he had once seen her naked, so what other people thought would hardly matter anymore at this point. Plus he didn't want to see the children without a place to live and if he had died, this place would have been Jacob's anyway and he didn't see why it couldn't still be his home now. Besides, Rose had just walked back into his life, he wasn't ready for her or Jacob to walk back out. He hoped that her pride wouldn't cause her to say no. He didn't know what he would do if she did...if she stood up and walked back out of his life once again.

"Stay here. In this house with me."

Rose gasped. She hadn't been expecting him to offer. She thought all this time, he was being nice and having a nice visit with an old friend and getting to know a son he never knew he had. She hadn't been expecting him to want them to stay. "Jack...I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. Rose, this house would have been Jacob's if I had died that night on Titanic. It was going to be your home anyway. It still can be, that doesn't have to change. There's plenty of room. Plus it's getting close to winter and...why go to a boarding house when you can stay here?"

"But wouldn't it be seen as inappropriate?"

"How can it be inappropriate when we share a son? In my book, that makes us family if nothing else. Plus, I have to admit, it's lonely here all by myself. Yes, I know that's my fault. I never married or even entertained the thought of having a family of my own. But, it felt so good to have you guys here today. I honestly didn't know that I was lonly until I wasn't anymore and I love the kids. And, I love having you back in my life again. Stay. Please?"

Rose blinked back her tears. She was so touched by his words. He liked having them around. He wanted to keep having them around. He wanted her back in his life again and she had to admit, she wanted him in her life as well. They may not be lovers anymore, but that friendship was obviously still there. He was so easy to talk to, to be with. How could she possibly say no? Especially when there was nowhere else to go?

"Okay...but we should pay you. How much would you want?"

"No need to pay me. As I said, this house would have been Jacob's inheritance anyway. Your company and getting to know your beautiful children, that's payment enough."

"Jack...thank you. Thank you so much. Once again, you are saving me," Rose couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and found herself melting into his arms as he returned the embrace. God, he felt so familar. Strong and steady. He still smelled fantastic, of charcoal, soap, and just Jack. It had been a scent that had haunted her dreams constantly, but was now reality. She buried her face against his shoulder and inhaled deeply before pulling away, her face bright pink. "I better go let the kids know that we're staying here."

"That's probably a good idea," Jack gave a distracted smile, also lost in the memories that having her in his arms again had brought on.

She smiled at him one last time before going outside to tell Jacob and the twins that they would be staying at the Dawson farm after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: To the readers that asked why Jack didn't know that Rose had survived and married Cal, if you remember back in God Bless the Child, Cal and Ruth told everyone that Rose's name was Rose Dawson and was a cousin that looked like Rose Dewitt Bukater so there wouldn't be a big scandal. They did come clean to Cal's mother, but they never told anyone else the truth, so even if Jack read the society pages, which he didn't, there was no reason for him to, he still wouldn't have known it to be his Rose, because they were telling everyone that Rose was just a distant cousin to the Rose who had gone down on Titanic. So to anyone outside of Rose, Ruth, Cal, and Helena, Rose Dewitt Bukater was still thought of as deceased. And for the last reader, God Bless the Child can indeed be read as a stand alone story about Rose and Cal. There's nothing really important in this story that will add on to GBTC. This story was just a last minute idea on what if Jack was found alive after Cal was gone. )_

...

After sharing the news that they would be staying at the Dawson house after all, Rose realized that there was still a lot to be decided upon. Like where were they all going to sleep? They had just finished dinner and Jacob and the twins were in the living room, where the twins were listening to Jacob read aloud from his favorite novel, something that they had done since Jacob was thirteen. It was their special time together that Rose and Cal had never felt a need to intrude upon.

Satisfied that her children were preoccupied, Rose joined Jack in the kitchen, where he was busy washing the dinner dishes. She had to smile. It had been some time since she had witnessed a man do such a task.

"Can I help?" she offered. She wanted to pull her weight around here. Jack didn't have to take them in and she didn't want him to regret his kindness by not doing anything.

"You don't have to," Jack glanced at her, wondering if she even remembered how to do the dishes. "Do you even remember how to do this?"

Rose frowned and then rolled her eyes. "Of course! I'm not as pampered as you may think I am. I did live four years outside of first class life you know...plus the two years after Cal..."

"I suppose you can cook too."

"Yes. Very well, actually. You should try my casseroles. The kids like my tuna casserole the best. In fact...maybe I can make it tomorrow? Show off my skills some, not to mention earn my keep."

"You don't have to do that. I asked you to stay because I want you here. Not because I expect anything from you."

"I know, but it wouldn't be right, us just moving in and not doing anything to help. Besides, it'd be good for the kids. I want them to know how to take care of themselves. How can I teach them that if I'm sittng around, pretending that I'm too high and mighty to clean a dish or cook a meal?"

Jack studied her for a couple of minutes. She was so different from the girl he had met on Titanic. She knew who she was, what she could do, and how to do it and she wanted the same for her kids and was striving towards that. The great depression had not dampened that fire he had loved so much a bit.

"You're a good mom, Rose. They're lucky to have you."

"I try to be. I try to guess what my mother would do, and then do the exact opposite."

"So I guess you two had reconciled, with you going back to Cal and all."

"Kind of," Rose sighed, thinking of Ruth, who had turned out to be a wonderful grandmother until her death. She had to admit, she was glad that she had contacted her mother and repaired their relationship. Of course, it wasn't a close one. Rose was sure that a part of Ruth had never forgiven her for the deception after the sinking, but things had been good. They were talking like friends. They actually respected one another at the end. It was a relationship that may not have happened if Titanic hadn't sank out from under them. "In the end, we respected each other. I'm happy about that."

"That's good. I'm no fan of the woman, but I'm glad that you two made peace," Jack turned the water off, after rinsing off the last dish and handing it to Rose, who was in charge of drying.

"I am too. Plus, it was good for Jacob to have her in his life. She was amazing with him, much to my surprise."

"Maybe it was easier for her. Being a grandmother. I hear that there's a lot less pressure there."

"Maybe. It's just too bad that she never opened up like that with me. Maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to fake my death if she had," Rose shrugged. "But that's all in the past. Mother is gone and so is the reason we couldn't get along."

"Like you said, all things happen for a reason. We got separated. You married Cal. I didn't get to raise our son with you, and you reunited with your mother, and now here we are twenty years later. Reunited."

"Whatever the reason, I hope that it's worth it," Rose crossed her arms and leaned backwards against the sink.

"Is it?"

Rose pursed her lips and simply nodded, looking straight at the man that she had thought she had lost a long time ago. "I think it is. I mean...I have the twins and Cal had changed his ways before he had died, thanks to Jacob. I learned how to take care of myself for a while and how to be independent and I'm no longer a brat. At least I like to think so. I had done a lot of growing up since Titanic."

"So have I. I'm afraid that I'm not so endlessly optimistic anymore. I had gone to war. Done things that I never thought that I would do. I saw the ugliness of the world up close and personal, Rose. I'm definitely not the same Jack..."

"I know...but I think that some of him is still in there. You could have sent me and the kids to the boarding house in town, but you didn't. You're letting us stay here, eat your food, take up your space..."

"You're talking like you guys are some great, awful, burden," Jack chuckled, shaking his head. Sure, he had no idea what he was getting into by letting Rose and her kids stay with him, but he was more than willing to find out. He held no illusions, though. He didn't hold any hope of having any thing more than a nice friendship with her and Jacob. Perhaps that boat for him and Rose to be together had sailed off into the sunset, never to return. If so, that was okay. He was fine with just her friendship. He just...wanted her in his life in some form.

"We're not...but we can't be good for your reputation around town, here. I mean...it may not be 1912 anymore, but some things are still scandalous."

Jack shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal is. He and Rose were friends. They shared a son. He had once seen her naked and once made love to her in the backseat of a renault. So he didn't get why anyone should care if they were living together outside of marriage or not. "Well, frankly it's no one else's business except for ours. I never cared about what others thought about me. That's one thing that's never changed. If I had cared about what people think...Jacob wouldn't be here. Neither would you."

Rose blushed and looked away with a small smile. "That is true."

"So don't you worry about my reputation in this town. It'll survive. It's survived this long."

Rose had to smile. Jack claimed to have changed, but she couldn't see how. He was still the kind man he had been on Titanic. Helping her when she needed it the most, not caring what anyone had to say as a result.

"Well, you did once tell me that you were a survivor."

"I am."

"Well, it's good to see that your reputation is a survivor too."

Jack laughed, running his hand through his hair, now shorter than it had been twenty years before. "So, should I show you guys your rooms? Not that I have everything figured out, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Of course. I am ready when you are and Jacob and the twins should be finished by now."

"Well, then madam. Follow me," Jack playfully bowed with a wink before turning around to lead the way back into the living room where Jacob and the twins were indeed just finishing up.

"Jacob, Max, Olivia. Mr. Dawson is going to show us to our rooms now," Rose cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Just call me, Jack. Mr. Dawson sounds rather awkward," Jack chuckled, starting up the stairs.

When they reached the second floor, Rose looked around with wide eyes. This was her second time in the house and nothing had changed really. The first time had been seventeen years ago, when Jack's aunt and uncle had lived there and had invited her and Jacob inside. Back then, she had only seen the first floor, so this was her first time on the second floor. The hall way had a blue carpet and the walls had yellow wallpaper. At the end of the hall was the washroom where the bathtub and commode resided. On the right wall was a closet and a door that lead to the master bedroom. There were three doors on the left, which were also bedrooms.

"The bedroom on the right, is the master bedroom. It was once my parents, which is why I hadn't been inside since I came home. It just didn't feel right. You can have it though, if you want. It's not being used," Jack turned to Rose, who blinked in surprise.

"Jack...I don't know. I mean, it's the main bedroom and...I couldn't possibly...are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's not as big as you may think."

"Alright..."

"The last door there on the left is my room, but you guys can decide what you want to do about the other two rooms."

"Can I share with Jacob?" Maxwell asked, not really wanting to share a room with his sister. They were older now and he was tired of the awkwardness.

"Sure, if Jacob doesn't mind," Rose smiled.

"Come on, we'll take the middle room there," Jacob wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and together they entered the middle bedroom.

"Which leaves me with my own room!" Olivia squealed with excitement. Her eyes widened in her excitement, looking at Jack curiously. "Can I decorate it?"

"Of course! It's your room, you can do whatever you want," Jack laughed as the girl squealed and hugged her mother before darting into her new room.

"I think you had just made her year," Rose laughed shaking her head. "I hope that you don't regret giving permission so freely."

"I doubt I will. It's good to give young people some freedom, such as decorating their room. Or so I've heard anyway. I'm not really an expert," Jack shrugged good naturedly. "But the same goes for you too. If there's any changes that you want to make to your room, feel free."

"Thank you Jack. For everything. Letting us stay here, feeding us, giving us a room...I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your continued kindness."

"There is no need to repay me. I'd do this for any of my friends."

Rose paused, giving him a thoughtful look. She really did need to think of the status of their relationship now. She knew that the kids had to have some questions, especially Jacob. Were her and Jack just friends? Were the feelings they once had for each other now gone? She was afraid to answer that question. She knew that, at least on her part, there was always going to be a part of her heart that would belong to him. He had been her first love. He had helped her discover so much about herself back then. And now, they were just friends, or so he seemed to believe.

The question was, did she believe that? Could they be friends? Were the feelings of the past completely gone? Did she want them to be?

At that moment, she really couldn't say.

"Well, I guess I better turn in for the evening. It's getting late and it's been an extremely long day," She fought the urge to yawn, not wanting Jack to think her rude.

"Yeah. Long and exhausting. I must say, when I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting any of this."

"Neither was I...but I'm glad this happened. Finding you here...introducing you to Jacob...just seeing you again after I had accepted that I wouldn't..."

"Rose," Jack frowned, spotting the emotion in her eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly, but he didn't dare. He still wasn't sure about where Rose would want this to go. Did she want this to be just a close friendship? Did she want to start off where they had left off? Could they even do such a thing?

"I'm fine. Honest. I just got a little emotional. But I'll be fine. Well, goodnight Jack. I'll see you tomorrow," Rose walked up to him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before darting into what was now her bedroom, leaving Jack staring at the door with a mixture of shock and desire.

Rose wasn't the only one confused. He had to figure out what his feelings for the woman in that room really was. Did he just want a friendship or were these feelings rising up in his chest something that had been there before...that had in fact never really left? Only time would reveal the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob woke up to his mother downstairs in the kitchen, going through the icebox and shelves, seemingly taking inventory. He frowned as he watched her write on a pad, oblivious to his presence. As far as he knew, they were the only ones awake. Max and Olivia were probably exhausted from all of the traveling. He would be asleep too, but his mind was too busy thinking about the recent discovery of his not so dead biological father. So far, he kind of liked him. He just wondered what affect the new discovery had on his mother, who seemed to have taken up making lists.

Finally, he cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Momma, what are you doing? Are you making breakfast? Is that what he wants you to do in exchange for us staying here?"

Rose looked up, blinking in surprise. She hadn't expected Jacob to be awake so early. Maybe Jack, because she didn't know his sleeping habits, but Jacob usually wasn't an early riser.

"Oh, no. I mean, I could make breakfast, but wanted to make that tuna casserole you liked so much. I was just making sure that we had all that we needed...but we don't. I'm going to need some things from that store we had visited yesterday. And no, I'm not doing this because Jack expects me to. He made it clear that he doesn't want any payment. But, still I want to. I want us to pull our own weight around here. Besides, I want to kind of show off my skills. When we first knew each other, I was a first class girl who probably couldn't last a week in an artists garret. But now...I'm not so helpless. I want him to see that."

"He probably already knows," Jacob chuckled, kissing his mother's cheek. "I'll go to the store if you like. Just give me the list and the money."

Rose frowned, not really liking the idea of sending her son off to the store in a town he hadn't been in since he was a small child. Chippewa Falls was indeed a quiet, charming town. He probably wouldn't run into any danger here like he would in New York, but one could never be too careful.

"I don't know, Jacob. I mean...you're not familiar with the area and..."

"I'll become familiar with it. Come on momma. He was my age and knew his way around the world. I'm not asking to go around the world. I'm just asking to go to the store."

Rose sighed. Jacob was so much like Jack...and in a way, that was why she was holding on to him so tightly. She didn't want to lose him like she had his father. But Jack was back, so maybe...maybe it was okay to start to let go. To not hold on to her adventurous son so tightly.

Making up her mind, Rose walked into the living room, where her purse sat and opened it up to pull out two dollars and handed it to her grinning son along with the list. "This should be enough to get everything on the list. Don't be too long."

Jacob grinned, happy that he didn't have to work too hard to convince his mother this time. "You won't regret this."

"Here...take an extra two dollars. Just in case you can grab a car to take you there and bring you back."

"Yes momma. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" Jacob grinned, sprinting out the door, just as Jack was coming down the stairs.

"Was that Jacob?" Jack watched the door close behind the young man, who was making his way towards the road.

Rose turned to see Jack and again felt a pang in her chest that was becoming all too familiar. A pang that reminded her of the lost time between Jack and their son...time that neither of them could get back. It made her sad. Jack should have always been a part of Jacob's life. He should have been more than a story told by his mother, who had been so young when she had him.

"Yes. He's going to the store to get some ingredients I needed for dinner tonight," Rose explained.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck with what looked like a nervous smile. "Rose, I told you that you don't have to do that. I don't expect anything."

"I know, but I want to. I happen to love cooking and despite that scared gleam in your eyes, I am rather good at it. It's one of the many skills that I have attained throughout the years," Rose smiled as she closed her purse. "Besides, isn't it nice to have someone cook for you?"

Jack just laughed and shrugged. He had to admit, it was kind of nice. "I suppose it is."

"I better go straighten up in there," Rose said, still feeling sad about Jacob, thinking about how it was beyond time that she let him go to be the young man he was supposed to be. It was a sadness that Jack caught on to by the way she looked down as she walked away.

"Hey," he followed her and stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her arm. "Are you okay? You seem a little down."

Rose sighed with a shrug. "It's nothing. Just realized something before Jacob left."

"What is it?"

Rose didn't know if she should talk this over with Jack. She had twenty years with Jacob. Twenty wonderful years of watching him grow into this wonderful talented, adventurous, kind young man. She had been so lucky and she was grateful that she had been given such a gift. A gift that Jack had missed out on. She had no room to complain. But still, she felt sadness at the thought of her grown son leaving her side to start his own life.

"It's silly really..."

"Hey, I doubt that. What is it?"

"Jacob. When he was begging me to send him to the store, he pointed something out. When you were his age, you knew the world. You had seen so much while here I was, reluctant to let him go to the store. It kind of made me realize that I had been holding on to him so tightly, I was holding him back. That...it's time to let him go."

"Rose, it was going to happen eventually. Him wanting to stretch his wings and fly," Jack's own smile was sad as he placed a tender hand against her cheek. "He is your son after all. He has that fire in his eyes that you have in yours. Of course he's going to want to explore the world and experience it. Even if it's just a trip to the store in a new town."

"Come on, he got most of it from you. He had gotten a lot from you and...I have to admit, that's why I held on to him so much. Don't get me wrong. I loved the man Cal became, once he stopped hiding behind that mask he wore for his father. But there was always a part of me that was always going to love you and that was the part that held on to Jacob so tightly, not willing to give up the child born from our short time together. Even when he became a grown man."

Jack felt sad for Rose. Obviously, he hadn't been the only one so deeply affected by their relationship on Titanic. She had never gotten over it either, even though she had managed to move on with her life,

"But you do have to let him go, Rose. If you don't...you'll end up making the same mistake that your mother had and...I remember how much you had resented her for that. You had even gone as far as to change your name and allow her to believe you dead for four years. She held on to you too tightly for too long and you began to feel trapped."

"I remember, believe me, I do. I don't want to do the same to Jacob. I don't want him to feel trapped and begin to resent me, all because of how he reminds me of the past. I want him to go out and fulfill his dreams and live his own life. It's just so hard to let go. He was a gift and now, I have to give him to the world."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying not to think of how good it felt to hold her in his arms again or the flowery smell of her hair. It was like he had always been meant to hold her. That it should have always been him and her, even after all of the time that they had spent apart and with other people.

"Rose, I know it's hard. You love him so much, but he does have his own life to live now. You have to let go. But you'll always be his momma. That will never change. He is always going to love you best. He's going to look towards you for all things that men look towards their parents for. You're not really losing him, Rose. You're just letting him fly."

Rose closed her eyes, inwardly relishing being so close to Jack again, something she had accepted to never happen again, at least not in this life. He hadn't changed in all these years. So strong, solid, and wonderfully gentle.

"But isn't that losing him?"

"No, not at all. When a bird flies away from it's nest, it returns. So you see, you're never going to lose him."

Just like she had never lost Jack, but that wasn't something he was going to voice. It wasn't really appropriate and he doubted that those feelings were still returned. She had moved on and he accepted that. He was just grateful to be granted her friendship, to be allowed to be a part of her life now and to get to know the son that they had together.

Rose closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his arms around her for a few more minutes, pretending that she had never lost him. That they had always been just like this. Just for a few moments, she was Rose Dawson again and Jack had never been lost to her. Then she felt guilty, because if Jack hadn't been lost to her, she would never have had those years with Cal and they had been wonderful years that gave her a real family. Years that she would always cherish. Despite her love for Jack, she had truly loved Cal and she had mourned his death until there were no more tears that could be shed, and she treasured the twins that came from their union, just as she had treasured Jacob.

Finally, Jack did release her, taking a step back to put some distance between them so he could keep his own thoughts in check.

"I'll make us all some breakfast since dinner is going to be your territory tonight," He cleared his throat with a small smile.

"Oh, I can make breakfast...it's no problem..."

"I insist. You're not the only one who likes cooking."

Rose laughed and shook her head, feeling a little better. "There's so much I have to learn about you, Jack."

"It's a good thing that we now have all the time in the world to do so," he winked, before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving her to watch him with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Jack Dawson was even more fascinating to her now than he had been on board Titanic. She indeed wondered what else there was to find out about him. Did he really spend all those years alone? Or was there another love that he didn't want to talk about? Did he ever start drawing landscapes? Had he ever gone back to Santa Monica?

Rose couldn't wait to find out the answers.

...

During their short embrace, Jack and Rose were unaware that they had an audience. Olivia and Maxwell had came out of their rooms, hearing voices from the living room. They remained on the stairs, out of sight as Jack and Rose talked and embraced, causing different reactions from the twins. Maxwell frowned, feeling a little mad at Rose for hugging a man that was not his father, while Olivia sighed wistfully and smiled, causing Maxwell to turn his frown on her.

"Why are you signing like that? And what's with the smile?" Maxwell frowned, his annoyance clear in his eyes as he glared darkly at his sister.

"Because it's romantic, don't you think?" Like all sixteen year old girls, Olivia was full of romanatic dreams and notions. She couldn't help herself. There was no one she loved more than her mother and to see her actually find romance after such a hard two years, it was something she enjoyed seeing. She didn't care how her brother may view it.

"Romantic? You are such a girl! He's not daddy! It's not romantic...it's...it's..."

"Of course he's not daddy. Daddy has been gone for a long time now and momma is lonely. Haven't you seen it? She's always staring into space and then she gets this sad look on her face and then there's tears. Jacob will be gone off on his own soon and we will not be long to follow, leaving momma even more alone. She needs someone. Why not someone she knows? Why not him? He's nice, handsome, and helped make Jacob. Besides, maybe daddy sent him to us. Have you ever thought of that?"

"You are silly. Daddy didn't send him to us. We came to him and...it's bad enough that Jacob is getting another daddy. Must momma get another daddy too? It's not fair," Maxwell stated his unhappiness. "What do we get?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I may be a girl, but you are a child. Most likely, he'll be to us what daddy was to Jacob. Jack is nice. I like him and so does momma and Jacob. I suggest that you accept it."

"I think I've done enough accepting to last a lifetime. Daddy's death. Losing all of our money and our home. Having to adjust to a different life all together and now you want me to accept this."

"Maxwell..."

I can't. I won't. It's too much," Maxwell got up and ran out the door, leaving his sister frowning after him.

She knew that her brother was feeling some kind of a way about all the changes that's been happening over the past few years, but this was the first time he had ever given his frustrations a voice. She wondered where Jacob was. He was the only one that could soothe Maxwell's ruffled feathers. She just hoped that Maxwell didn't ruin things for their mother. She really did want her to be happy and to have someone to be with her after they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: First update of the New Year! Happy 2017 everyone! I come offering an update. I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, plus there's no Jack and Rose in the flesh, but it'll move the story alone where Rose's boys are concerned. I hope that you'll enjoy.)_

The walk to town was a long and exhausting one. Jacob regretted not calling for a car to pick him up once he had arrived at the small grocers where his mother and siblings had stopped when they first came into town.

"Oh my, you look awful," the girl known as Sarah stated as Jacob entered the store. His clothes were now dusty and his hair was damp from sweat. He looked a far cry from the well dressed young man that she had seen yesterday.

"I walked all the way from the Dawson farm, so I guess I do look very worn out. At least I feel it," Jacob shrugged with a half smile. The girl was just as pretty as she was the day before. Just looking at her made him blush a little and look away.

"You poor thing. Come, sit for a few minutes. There's a chair right here behind the counter. You can't shop properly if you're about to collapse," Sarah beckoned him forward.

"I think I will take you up on that offer. For a few minutes anyway," Jacob chuckled, accepting the offered seat.

"May I ask you a question?"

Jacob shrugged, not seeing why not. "Sure."

"The Dawson farm is quite a ways away from here. Why did you not just call a car to bring you?"

Jacob chuckled. That was a question that he had asked himself over and over again on his way to the store and he still had no answer for it. "To be honest, I can't tell you the answer to that. I've asked myself that very question a number of times myself. I guess it was just the artist in me. Wanting to take in everything so I can draw it later."

"Oh, so you're an artist?"

Jacob nodded, happy to talk about his most favorite subject. Art. He wondered, would Jack talk to him about art? Would he like to check out some of his work? He was almost afraid of that answer. What if Jack didn't want to talk about art or anything else with him? Not that it should matter. Caledon Hockley was his dad. He loved and raised him. Jack was just a stranger that had helped create him, but that was it. He shouldn't care about what the man may think of his work. But somehow...he did.

"Yeah. I draw pretty much anything."

"Maybe you can draw me sometime. There's someone here that I heard was a very good artist. His name was Jack, but people say he doesn't show off his work anymore."

"Really?"

Sarah nodded, unaware that he knew who she was talking about. "My mother, she said that he was quite an artist when he was young. She went to school with him, so she would know. She says it's sad that he doesn't show off his work. She said that the man probably has a broken heart. Some long lost love that probably sapped his passion for art away. She's a bit of a romantic, my mother."

Jacob frowned, thinking of his own mother and her adventures on board Titanic, where she had met Jack and fallen in love. He supposed the story could be deemed romantic by some. But how it ended...the heartbreak...to love so much that you never really move on, especially in Jack's case, he didn't think that romantic at all. It was rather sad.

"I'll never lose my love for art."

"Maybe you can show me some of your work sometime. I'm more of a writer, but I do love artwork. I'm always eager to peruse something new."

"Sure, I'll bring my portfolio sometime. Maybe I can even draw you something."

"I'd like that."

Jacob was never really a flirtatious gentleman, but like his biological father, he had a natural charm that seemed to draw people towards him, especially girls. Sarah was no different. She was very curious about this new young man in town. She wanted to get to know him better. She already had a boyfriend, well on his way to being her fiancee, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be friends with Jacob too. This was the 1930's. It was very modern for men and women to be friends. At least she thought so. Even when the young man was as handsome and charming as this one.

"Well, I guess I better let you get back to your shopping," Sarah blushed, feeling a bit bashful now that she had accepted his offer.

"Yes, mother will be unhappy if I forget to purchase what I came for," Jacob chuckled, standing from the chair, just as a tall young man a few years older than him with black hair and brown eyes entered and frowned to see Sarah talking to a young man that looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place.

"Sarah?" The newcomer questioned, walking up and placing a possessive arm around Sarah's waist, sending a clear message that she was his. "Who is this?"

"This is Jacob. He and his family arrived in town yesterday," Sarah explained. "Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Thomas."

Jacob felt a stab of disappointment that Sarah had a boyfriend. It wasn't that he necessarily had it in his mind to court her himself, but he liked considering her an option. It looked like that wasn't going to happen now, which was a shame, because he really liked her. Really, she was the first girl that he had felt such a strong attraction towards. Pushing back his disappointment, he offered his hand to Thomas, who simply frowned, not accepting the offer.

Feeling awkward, Jacob lowered his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll just get to shopping now. Mother is probably wondering where I am."

"Do you want me to call for a car? Save the walk?" Sarah asked, taken aback by her boyfriend's rudeness. Yes, Thomas was a possessive and treated her more like a piece of property than an actual person most of the time, but that was no excuse to be rude.

"That'd be nice. It shouldn't take me too long," Jacob shrugged, eyeing Thomas curiously. The man was looking at him as if he was something that had came crawling out from under a rock. It was a look that he was not accustomed to and didn't care for.

Sarah just nodded and smiled in answer and then turned back to her boyfriend while Jacob walked among the shelves of goods, picking out the items on his mother's list. It only took five minutes to pick up everything and he was soon ready to check out. He noticed Thomas seated in the chair he had vacated, looking at him intently.

"The car should be waiting outside," Sarah replied as she rang up and bagged the items.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness," Jacob smiled, turning his attention away from the frowning Thomas, deciding to ignore the rude man. "If you still want me to draw you something, I'm at the Dawson farm if you want to drop by. We can discuss it all there if you like."

"She'll be too busy for that," Thomas spoke up, not giving Sarah a chance to answer.

Jacob frowned. How dare this man talk for someone else! That was rude and uncalled for and both his mother and father had warned him against doing such a thing. "I believe that I was speaking to her."

"Thank you for the offer," Sarah quickly stepped in, not wanting a shouting match in the store.

"Well, I'll be going," Jacob nodded his head before turning to walk out of the store, deciding to not even acknowledge Thomas. That was one of Cal's tricks to get underneath the skin of an opponent that he considered beneath him and it always worked to irritate. He never thought he'd use the trick himself, but Thomas had pissed him off, so he could not be blamed for his actions.

"I don't like you talking to him," Thomas frowned once Jacob was gone.

"Not this again. You cannot get jealous over every guy that talks to me," Sarah rolled her eyes, thinking that Thomas was being silly, even though she had to admit, there was something that drew her to Jacob, but she didn't dwell on it too much. Besides, she had Thomas and she didn't even know Jacob, really.

"He more than talked to you. You're my girlfriend, Sarah. You shouldn't be talking to other men."

"He was a customer. I couldn't ignore him and some trust from you would be nice."

Thomas didn't say anything. Trust did not come easily for him, especially when it came to other men trying to steal his girlfriend. He was glad that his mother was going to throw a party for the town come Friday. It was there that he was going to propose to Sarah. Make her his wife. Then he won't have anything to worry about at all, especially snobby strange men who showed up in town just to flirt with her.

...

Jacob found Maxwell sitting on the top step of the porch, his mouth pursed in a pout that reminded him too much of Cal. Wondering what bee had gotten into his brother's bonnet, he mounted the steps and took a seat right next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Jacob asked, placing the bag he carried between his feet.

Maxwell simply shrugged and stared at the steps. "It won't help."

"How do you know if you don't even try to talk about it? Come on, Max. Something has gotten you upset. What is it? Maybe I can help."

Maxwell chuckled derisively. "Why would you want to help. You'll get a full family again while Livvie and I get left out in the cold! You should be happy!"

"What? What are you going on about?"

Maxwell sighed and folded his arms, sure that Jacob would not understand why he was so upset, nor would he care! It wasn't fair really! Jacob got a new daddy and momma a new husband most likely! Where would that leave him and Olivia? All alone, that's what! Besides, how could momma do that? Let another man who wasn't his father hug her like that? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Momma was hugging Jack. Like...like they were more than friends! Like...like she used to hug daddy, when she was upset! How could she do that to daddy?! Doesn't she love him anymore?"

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So that was it. Max saw his mother hugging Jack and thought that she was somehow betraying their father. Maxwell may be sixteen, but in some ways, it was obvious that he was still a child.

"Max...for one, I am sure that it was innocent. If he hugged her like you said, he was probably just comforting her. There was probably nothing romantic about it in the least. And even if there was...daddy's been dead for a few years now. Momma had mourned him for a long time. She didn't betray him because he's not here anymore. Besides, I'm going to be gone soon and you and Livvie will be gone in a few years, leaving momma all alone. She should have someone too, don't you think? Why not someone she loved before? Would you rather she be with a stranger that she just met?"

"He is a stranger."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "To us, maybe. But not to her. He can make her happy again. And as for you and Livvie being alone, come on. That's not gonna happen. It'll be like it was for me. Cal wasn't my biological father, but that didn't matter to him. Perhaps it's the same with Jack."

Maxwell's frown softened a little. "I still don't like it."

"There may not even be anything to like. Sometimes, a hug is just a hug. It doesn't mean that they're going to run off and get married. Right now, Jack's our friend. Let's look at him as that. Leave all the complicated romantic stuff to the adults."

Maxwell sighed. Perhaps Jacob was right. "Livvie thinks that they're romantic."

"Of course. She's a girl," Jacob winked, getting to his feet. "She thinks that the sky being blue while it rains in the next town over is romantic."

Maxwell just chuckled at that and got to his feet as well, feeling a lot better. Jacob was right. He was making too much out of that hug. And with father being gone, their mother did deserve to be happy. Even if it was with someone else. At least it was with the man who made Jacob, and Jacob was awesome. So that meant this Jack had to be awesome as well, right?

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get this stuff in to momma before she has a search party out for me," Jacob ruffled his brother's dark hair before leading the way into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rose woke up and stood at her bedroom window which looked out onto the back yard. She was surprised to see that Jack was already up and awake, chopping wood by the looks of it. Rose couldn't help but notice that Jack's physique had changed through out the years. He was more muscular. Probably stronger from years of work and exercise. His blond hair was darker, but still shined in the sun and he still had a something that drew her to him. She couldn't say what it was, but it was still there. Yet, he had changed through out the years. She could tell that, just by looking into his eyes. There was a sadness there that hadn't been there when they had first met. She wasn't surprised by it though. After all, there had been Titanic...and if Titanic wasn't enough to put the sadness there, she knew that the great war and what he must have seen over there in Europe definitely was. It made her sad that he had to experience that.

"Momma?"

Rose turned around to see Olivia in the door way. The girl smiled as she joined her mother at the window and stared out.

"Is there something you needed me for, darling?" Rose asked, her attention now on her daughter.

"Not really. I just wanted to see you," Olivia shrugged. She smiled as she looked at her mother. "Mr. Dawson is nice, mother. And handsome. Jacob looks a lot like him."

"Too much like him," Rose wistfully smiled. "And yes, Jack is nice. That hasn't changed about him."

"It's sad, though. You two were in love and had a son yet had separate lives thanks to the sinking. It's all so tragic," Olivia sighed, still stuck on the idea of the romance of it all.

Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes. She had been a year older than her daughter when she had met Jack, yet she had never had this fanciful notion of romance. Yet, she was the one that had a spontaneous love affair with a poor steerage passenger.

"Darling, not everything is about romance and tragedy. What Jack and I shared back then...I doubt it would have lasted. Everything had been so...rushed and spontaneous. We were children who barely knew each other. It was for the best the way things had turned out I suppose. Your father had to grow up and so did I and I'm certain that Jack had to go through his own experiences as well. Things happened the way they were meant to," Rose sighed. She really believed her words. Things had turned out the way they had been meant to. Her, Jack, and Cal...they had all needed to become the people they needed to be and the only way to get there was the way things had happened.

Loving Jack...it had made her a stronger person and had given her a responsibility that she would never had gotten if she had never met him at all. She wouldn't have had Jacob and wouldn't know a thing about supporting herself and without Jacob, Cal wouldn't have let down his walls and became a man that she could love and of course, the twins would never had been born.

So all in all, the only thing she did regret was that Jacob and Jack didn't have the relationship they should have had if Jack had raised him, like he would have if they hadn't been separated on Titanic. She'll always regret that.

"Do you think I'll ever love someone like that?"

"Olivia...I want you to find a love like that, but...I want it to mature into what I had with your father. I don't think Jack and I would have lasted because it happened so fast and it was so intense. I want you to have a mature love that can last."

"But how do you know it wouldn't have? Would you want to try again with him?"

Rose sighed, wondering how she had gotten into such a conversation with her daughter. "To be honest, I don't know. Things are different now. We're different."

"But he still loves you. He looks at you when he thinks that you're not looking and you do the same," Olivia continued. She just couldn't let go of the notion that her mother may reconnect with her old lover. She would love it if that happened. After all, in a few years, she and Max will start their own lives and Jacob will most likely be gone as well. Their mother would be alone, unless she found someone to love. Someone like an old acquaintance that she had loved before. It would be so perfectly romantic in her mind.

"Olivia Josephine Hockley! What an outrageous claim!"

"Why?"

"It just is. Jack and I...we're just friends at the moment and we have to get to know one another again. I am not the same young girl I was when he knew me and he knows that. There's no way that he's still in love with me."

"Well, I think he is and that it's tragically romantic that he had never moved on," Olivia sighed.

Losing her patience Rose sighed and walked away from the window after one last glance at Jack, who seemed to be finishing up. "No more of this, Livvie. It's time for breakfast. Go wake your brothers."

Olivia pouted. She wanted to get to know all of the story that had happened between her mother and Jack Dawson. She wanted to know the chances of feelings reigniting. But her mother was being stubborn and it was best not to push her luck. Folding her arms, she turned and left the room to do what her mother had ordered.

Rose watched her daughter go and shook her head, feeling half annoyed and half amused. She was sure that Olivia's personality was from Cal's mother. She definitely didn't get it from her or her mother Ruth. Hearing the boys beginning to wake up, she went downstairs and began breakfast, trying not to think about Olivia's musings of Jack's continued feelings for her.

...

Breakfast was finished and everyone was beginning to go their own way. Rose was gathering the dishes when she saw Jacob with his portfolio in his hand.

"Where are you off to?" She asked, curious. He had been gone for an awful long time the day before and wondered if the pretty store girl they had met when they had arrived was the reason.

Jacob paused and blushed. To be honest, he was going to go to the store to see if Sarah would let him sketch her, but he wasn't ready to let his mother know that just yet. She would just get all misty eyed and sniffle that he wasn't her little boy anymore.

"Nowhere in particular. Just for a walk around town. See if I can get inspired."

Rose nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as a thought occurred to her. She wanted Jacob and Jack to bond somehow. What better way than over something they both had in common? "Why don't you show Jack some of your work? I am sure the he'd love to check it out."

Jacob shrugged, his cheeks growing even more red. He wasn't really one to brag about his art and showing Jack his art felt like bragging. Besides, what if he wasn't interested? "He probably wouldn't be interested in my drawings."

"Of course he would be. You did get the talent from him after all and it's something that you have in common. He wants to get to know you, what better way than through art?"

Jacob saw a hint of sadness in her eyes and couldn't help but feel it himself. He loved Cal and to him, he was his father, he had missed out on nothing. But Jack had missed out on his entire childhood. He hadn't been given the chance to really be a dad to him. Really, he had no idea how he would feel if he found out he had a grown son and had missed out on the formative years of his life.

"I'll show him," Jacob nodded, giving in to his mother's request.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, happy about the decision. She hoped that in time, Jacob would feel just as comfortable with Jack as he had with Cal. In a way, Jack's reappearance was good. Cal had died just when Jacob was becoming a man. There was still so much he needed to learn about the world out there. Who better to teach him than Jack?

...

Jacob found Jack on the back porch, with his own portfolio opened in his hand. It seemed that the older man was watching and sketching the twins, who were laughing and teasing each other among the flowers. From what he could hear, Olivia was reciting the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet while Maxwell was clapping, shouting bravo! He looked over Jack's shoulder to see the very image of Olivia and Maxwell. He had to admit, Jack was indeed a great artist. Far better than him.

"You captured them perfectly," Jacob complimented as he sat next to Jack who looked up from his work and smiled.

"They made a great scene. I thought Rose would adore to have it captured," Jack shrugged. "It's been a while since I felt inspired like this," Jack closed the portfolio, finished with the drawing.

"I draw. Mother thought that you'd might like to see them. You don't have to if you don't want to...I mean...they're not that good..."

Jack stared at Jacob, surprised by the offer. He hadn't been expecting it. "I'd love to see your work. I mean, if you want me to. I know how personal drawing can be sometimes."

"I don't mind. There's nothing really personal in here. It's just family and places," Jacob shrugged, handing his portfolio to Jack, feeling nervous. What if he didn't like his drawings? What if he thought that he sucked and had no artistic talent at all?

Jack opened the portfolio and found himself staring at the pictures in awe. Jacob definitely was talented. His style was different from Jack's of course, but the talent to capture a person's essence it was all there.

"Jacob, these are excellent. They are definitely better than mine," Jack flipped through the pages, impressed by what he saw. A picture of Rose, looking down with a tear in her eyes. Another sketch of his siblings, their hands clasped and uncertainty in their eyes. There was even one of Cal. He looked just like Jack remembered him, except the sharp edges of arrogance was gone, replaced with the soft curves of kindness and calm. It was a Caledon that Jack had never met. It was the Cal that Rose had loved and mourned. At the end, he closed the portfolio and smiled at his son. "You are amazing."

"You really think so?"

Jack nodded, handing him back the leather bound folder. "They should be in a gallery somewhere for the world to enjoy."

"As should yours. Mother was right, your work is excellent."

"She talked about my work? How much has she told you?" Jack was curious. Had Rose shared his experience drawing French girls? He certainly hoped not. Even though Jacob was of age, he didn't think he'd want his son to be drawing nude prostitutes. Or any nude women for that matter.

"She told me a lot about you. Especially when I had learned that father was not my father. Every April, we'd sit in the parlor and she'd talk about the time you two shared on the trip. She told me how you saved her life. How you two fell in love and how I came to be. She would cry..."

"I'm sorry. I...I wish that things had been different. That we had found each other somehow. But I'm glad that she had you and him. I'm glad that you both were well loved."

"You still love her, don't you?" Jacob asked, studying the older man curiously, remembering the talk he had with Maxwell.

Jack couldn't lie. His love for Rose...it had kept him from moving on with his life. He just couldn't see himself with anyone else but her. So yes, he had remained alone. It hadn't been an unhappy life. But at times, it was a lonely one.

"I am in love with the seventeen year old girl that I had met on a doomed ocean liner some years ago."

"I don't think that's answering the question," Jacob smirked. "Do you love her or not."

Jack laughed. "Wow, this seems familiar. Your mother would think you rude and uncouth for being so blunt."

"Well, according to my mother, I get all my personality traits from you."

Jack laughed, highly amused. This young man...he saw a lot of himself in him, but he saw Rose too. It was fascinating. "You are definitely your momma's son. But to answer your rather blunt question...it's complicated. I...look at her and I see the Rose I knew on Titanic. But I know she's changed through the years. We both have. I can't rightly say I love her until I get to know her again. Heck, things were so fast on Titanic...I can't even say that was really love...even though I think it was. I mean... I've judged all women by her model. So it had to be love."

"You never married and had kids, so yeah," Jacob nodded. "But I understand what you're trying to say. You want to get to know the person she is now. Not just the person she was then."

"Right."

"For what it's worth...I think you two would still be good together. Her eyes light up when she looks at you and I haven't seen her this happy since father died. It'd be nice if you two could...reconnect."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't and neither would Olivia. Max on the other hand...give him time. He still mourns father deeply. It's not easy losing a parent."

"I can understand that. I've never gotten over losing mine. I still expect to see my father out here chopping wood or with a fishing pole slung over his shoulder to go fishing. Or mother in the kitchen at the stove," Jack shrugged. "I understand how both of you feel and I promise, I would never try to take his place. I know that I couldn't. No matter what may happen with your mother."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Reassure him some."

"Of course."

"Well...I best get to the store to see if I can draw that shop girl Sarah, before her boyfriend shows up," Jacob chuckled, getting to his feet, happy to have spent the time with Jack. He really was finding that he liked and admired him.

"Sarah? Oh I know of her. Yeah, her boyfriend is a bit of a jerk," Jack chuckled, not wanting to encourage Jacob to pursue the girl, but feeling that he wasn't in the place to discourage him either. Not with his past.

"Yeah, I don't know what she sees in him."

Jack just laughed and grinned. "Well, maybe she'll find something a whole lot better. Just be careful, alright? Men like that boy can get pretty mean and aggressive."

"I will. I'll be back in a few."

Jack stood on the porch and watched Jacob walk away, shaking his head in awe. It was as if he was watching his twenty year old self walk away, heading off for another adventure. It made him feel happy and sad at the same time. And the questions about his feelings for Rose...they also gave him more to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack entered the house to find Rose sitting on the couch, engrossed in that morning's newspaper. It still felt rather surreal to see her there. Ever since his return to Chippewa Falls, he would have moments when he would stand in the entrance and let his mind wonder what if she had survived and they were together. Numerous times he had pictured her on that couch the way she was now, reading, singing, or doing something that she wanted to do. Now, here she was in the flesh, actually in his house, sitting on the couch reading. It was something that he had never thought would become reality. Shaking his head, he went to sit next to her and glanced over to find her looking at the society page.

"I thought all of that stuff was boring," He snorted

"Only the conversation. But it's quite fascinating when a new scandal pops up. Take the Winslows for example. Their daughter had just been sent to the country side to visit relatives," Rose didn't look away from the paper.

"So? Their daughter has gone on a trip to the country. She should have fun, right?"

Rose giggled. "Oh she would, if that was really where she was going and why. You see, that is code for their daughter is pregnant out of wedlock and they are sending her away to have the baby and she will return nine months later after she's given birth and proper arrangements have been made."

Jack just laughed, unable to believe the lengths that rich people went through to hide the truth and put on airs. "Wow, that's a lot to go through just to hide a pregnancy. If it was a poor person, say that Sarah that Jacob seems to have taken a shine to, the parents would just accept the situation, make the boy marry her, and if that didn't work, help raise the child. There would be no out of nowhere trips to the countryside for months on end."

"It's one of the reasons that I'm glad that I was able to escape first class when I found out about Jacob. I can just imagine mother's reaction if I was in Philadelphia," Rose sighed, closing the papers. "She'd have me packed up and living in Florida with my Aunt Gertrude, waiting to give birth and have my baby put up for adoption or given to some childless family."

Jack didn't like the thought of that either. Sure, he would have rather have raised Jacob himself, but he was grateful that the son he had with Rose was able to stay with her, even though to him, Caledon Hockley was his father.

"Did you two ever get on better terms after your return?"

Rose nodded with small smile. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, she was still Ruth Dewitt Bukater in all forms, but Jacob softened her some. Plus, I think she was more willing to forgive me once I had done what she wanted me to do all along. Marry Cal. We still had our moments, but all in all, we got along. Living in separate houses probably helped that situation as well."

"I'm glad that things turned out for you, Rose. You deserved happiness."

"I was for the most part. I still missed you, but for the most part, I was happy and I loved again. Cal had worked so hard to change...I just wish that he had changed enough to be able to storm the crash," She sighed and looked at her hands, the old grief raising up again. It came and went, sometimes out of the blue, she would think of Cal and what he would have thought of the situation. It was always hard, reminding herself that he was gone.

Looking at Jack, she remembered that night, when she had been so angry with him for dying and Cal had to comfort her. But now here Jack was and Cal was gone. Same scene, different players.

"You still miss him."

Rose nodded. She couldn't lie. She still missed Cal. They had been together for seventeen years and his love had healed her. She had believed his promise of never leaving her side. She had no clue that it was a promise that he wouldn't keep. That after all the changes he had gone through, he still loved money more than her. It made her both sad and angry.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. He had changed so much and he taught me how to love again when I thought that there was no way that I ever could. I had loved him more than anything at that point. It's too bad that it wasn't the same for him."

"Rose...it probably was. He was just scared. He always had money. He never had to live without it. You know from experience how scary losing it can be," Jack placed a gentle hand over hers, wanting to give her some comfort and soothe away her ill feelings. It felt strange to do this for a man that he had hated for so long, but both Rose and Jacob had said that he was not that man anymore and he chose to believe them. Besides, this was more for Rose. It wasn't good to carry around such feelings. Anger like that can grow and fester and become something physically debilitating.

Rose looked at him, taken aback. How could she possibly know what that was like? She had never feared being without money! "Pardon me?"

"Not that you were afraid of being without, but you had felt the affects before. Your mother? Wasn't that the reason why she wanted you to marry Cal in the first place? To save yourselves from poverty?"

"Oh, yes. Our debts were covered by a good name and she felt that marrying me off to a wealthy man would save us. She didn't want to become a seamstress. But that wasn't what Cal was afraid of. He thought...he thought that he was going to be a burden. He seemed convinced that he would have been useless and a burden. He didn't see that by working together, we would have come out okay, somehow. That being left a widow was an even bigger burden than if he was still around."

"But you were still on his mind. Just him not wanting to burden you...he did love you Rose. Even more than the money. He just didn't know how to take care of the family you two made without the money and that fear...it had to have been overwhelming. From what I've read, a lot of the millionaires had done the same."

"Our love should have overcame that fear..."

"It's not always about love. In fact, sometimes that fear is born out of love."

"He left us alone, Jack! He was afraid? No, he was selfish! It's so hard for women with children out there! Yes, we got lucky but what if we hadn't? What if you really were gone? What if the house wasn't here? We could have easily ended up on the streets! No money, no home...life is different when you're homeless with children! Instead..."

"He was scared, Rose. Overwhelmingly scared."

"I was too. I was scared on Titanic, when it was sinking! I was scared when I couldn't wake you up and you were gone! I was constantly scared for four years as a unmarried mother! I was scared when I was forced to return home! And I was scared when he left us! When he left me with three children to look after by myself! But I didn't...I never thought to..."

"That because you're strong. You've always been strong. That was the first thing I had noticed about you on Titanic."

"That's just it! I'm so tired, Jack. I am so tired of having to be strong. I am so tired of having to pick up the pieces and move on some how...of having to take care of everything on my own just to make sure that I and the people I love survive...I just...don't want to be strong anymore...," to her embarrassment, hot tears streamed from her eyes, all the anger and pent up hurt and exhaustion finally spilling forth. She had forced it all back since Cal's death, but now, sitting next to her first love, it was finally all coming out.

Feeling her heartache, Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He stroked her hair with the other, trying to give her some comfort and reassurance. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but maybe it was good that she was. That she was finally letting it all go.

"It's okay, Rose. You don't have to be strong right now. You can finally rest. I'm here now and I'll make sure everything stays okay with the twins and with Jacob. You just rest as much as you need to and not worry."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. I want to do this for you. I want to help."

She looked up to meet his eyes and saw only warmth and compassion there. There was also something else, but she was reluctant to put a name to it, because it had been too long. Surely, he couldn't feel the same, not after all these years.

"Thank you..."

"There's no need to thank me. Just know that you don't always have to be the strong one anymore. You can lean on me at anytime. No strings attached."

Sitting there, gazing into her eyes, Jack meant every word. He wanted to be there for Rose. Help her carry the load that she had carried herself for far too long, and he didn't expect anything back. Not her love, not money, maybe her friendship but that was all. He also became sure of something else as he held her in his arms and let himself drown in those beautiful eyes that held so much strength and emotion and fire. He had the answer to Jacob's question from that morning. He had known the answer all along. He still loved her, maybe even more than he did back on Titanic. How could he not adore this woman that had been through so much and came through it flawlessly. He'd do anything for her, even give his own life once again.

Rose felt herself getting lost in his gaze as well. She felt her insides melt as she thought of how she never though to see those eyes again. So beautifully blue and warm. She knew that he meant everything he said. He was here for her and always would be. She was also sure of something else. After all these years, even after moving on, she had never fully gotten over Jack Dawson and those feelings were quickly reigniting. In his eyes, she saw the life that they could have had if they had never been separated. All she had to do was reach out and grab it. What would he do if she did? Would he turn her away? What if he did? What if he didn't?

The pull between them was back and neither had the energy to resist and their faces moved closer and closer until their lips were lightly pressed together in a chaste kiss that was almost hesitant, yet wasn't.

Rose closed her eyes. The memory of his kiss did not do him justice. His lips were warmer and gentler than she remembered. They sent a sensation through her that she hadn't felt in the longest time and she wanted more, but before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Jack," She barely breathed, afraid to say anything that would break the moment.

"Rose...I...," He didn't know what to say after a kiss that had deepened the feelings that he already had and the longing that he already felt for her. He didn't want to push her, yet he needed her in his life.

"What does this mean?" She was afraid of his answer, but she needed to know. Was Olivia right? Looking into his eyes, she knew that her daughter was.

He wanted to declare his love for her right then and there, but something held him back. Fear. Reluctance to push her into something she wasn't ready for. But he couldn't lie. He couldn't pretend that it didn't mean anything. "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"I don't know what I want it to mean...I...I need to think."

"Okay."

Rose frowned. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Rose, what can I say? I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love you. I do, but...I need you to want it too. I need you to be ready. So it's up to you. We can remain friends...or we can be something more. I put our fate in your hands because that's where it has to be. I'll be alright with whatever you decide, I promise."

He was almost unreal to her. How could he be so understanding to her wants like this? He had changed so much from the Jack she had known, yet he was still the same man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He should have her love right there and then. There should be no question, but there had to be, because it wasn't just her, not anymore. Jacob was grown, but she still had her twins to think about.

"It'll have to be something more serious than Titanic...more permanent and steady...we can't be crazy like we were before."

He couldn't help but be amused. "I know," He chuckled.

"There are the twins to think about and Jacob too..."

"I am aware of that too."

"I just...needed to explain why it's not an immediate decision. Why I have to think about this."

"I am aware of that, Rose. Things aren't like how they were before. We're adults now, with responsibilities. I understand."

"I do love you. I don't think that I had ever stopped. I grieved for you for so long...and now you're here and we have a second chance...I just want to make sure that everything is in order and that everyone is okay. I don't want anymore obstacles. No Lovejoys, no money hungry mothers...I'm just too old to deal with that now," she gave a sad chuckle.

"So am I to be honest. I agree. I want things to be...easier if not easy. I'll wait while you make your decision and do what you have to do. I won't pressure you...and if friends is all we can be, that's fine too."

Rose smiled, thankful for his understanding and patience. She knew that not all men would be, given their history and present situation. Most men would be expecting her to fall into their arms right away, professing her love and devotion, her other responsibilities be damned. But not Jack. He understood and she still had his support and offer of friendship.

"Can you just hold me, for now? Just for a little while?"

He tightened his embrace and pulled her closer, willing to give whatever she needed. "Of course. Just relax. Don't worry about a thing."

She felt herself relax in his arms and for the first time in a while, felt totally at peace. Did she love Jack? Yes. Did she trust him? Yes. Did she think that they could have a future together? That was one question she didn't know, but right there in his arms, she felt like the answer could be a possible yes.

Neither of them noticed Maxwell at the top of the stares, his face emotionless, but the feelings he held inside in turmoil. He wanted his mother happy, but did it have to be with someone who wasn't his father? Sighing, he went back to his room, not sure how to feel about any of this.


	11. Chapter 11

After spending a few hours at the store, sketching Sarah and getting to know her a little better, Jacob returned to the house to find Maxwell sitting on the top step of the porch, a stormy expression back on his face once again. He sighed, wondering what must have happened this time. It seemed like ever since they came here, his brother had been in a constant state of unhappiness.

"What's with the deep frown now? I thought we were all settling in pretty good," Jacob took a seat next to the sullen teenager, reminding himself to remain patient and understanding. He loved his brother and hated to see him so unhappy. True, there hadn't been much to be happy about these past few years, but it could be worse. They had a place to stay and they were all still together. That meant something.

Maxwell frowned and looked at his brother, knowing that most likely, he wouldn't understand. Livvie sure didn't. His sister seemed to be just as charmed by Jack Dawson as their mother was. Women were so hopeless. But, then again, Jacob wasn't a woman and he loved their father too. It didn't matter that he wasn't blood.

"Mother kissed him! She kissed him! Right on that couch, as if he was father," He went ahead and explained in a fast rush, his anger and depression deepening every time he bought the memory back into his head. "She's going to forget father and us!"

Jacob had to admit, he was shocked by this revelation. Their mother had seemed rather confused about her feelings for Jack and Jack...he obviously loved her still, but he seemed so reluctant to make a move.

"When was this?"

"A few hours ago. They were on the couch. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I think mother was crying and she was in his arms and...they kissed! Like father didn't mean anything!"

"Now, Max. You know that momma loved daddy. She had mourned him for so long. She was going to have to move on someday...and as for Jack. He's not so bad. He does love her and he's a good man I think. He's letting us stay here and he doesn't have to. He's assured me more than once that he doesn't want to take daddy's place in our lives. You should at least try to get to know him. Maybe then, you'll feel better about all of this."

Maxwell just gave a snort of derision and went back to glaring at the ground. "I don't want to get to know him."

"Don't you want her to be happy, Max?"

The teenager just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer that. He didn't want his mother unhappy. He loved her. But he didn't want her happy without his father either. It just didn't feel right to him. "I want her happy with father."

"Well, he's dead. She can't be happy with him anymore. But she can be happy with Jack. We should want that for her."

"Are you happy about this? He is your real father, after all."

Jacob just shrugged and ran a hand over his blond locks. "I don't know how to feel about this. It feels wrong to be happy about it, but I do want her to be happy, no matter how I may feel. Let's not forget, I'm probably going to be starting my own family someday soon and you and Livvie will be gone as well. She'll only have Jack. We should let her have him. I'm pretty sure daddy would want her with him too if he could have a say."

"I don't know, Jacob."

"At least get to know him before making up your mind fully."

Maxwell sighed and gave a slight nod, not sure how he'll feel in the end. He just knew that right now, he didn't feel so good about anything. He didn't know if he'll ever feel good about anything again. Only time could tell that, he supposed.

…..

Jacob entered the kitchen to find Jack at the table, sketching in his portfolio. He stood there, watching the older version of himself. The years had been good to the older man, despite a few laugh lines. Jacob could definitely see himself in the man. He couldn't help but wonder what else he had inherited from Jack, other than his looks and artistic talents. Did he inherit the man's charm and the tendency to fall for girls that in any other world, he wouldn't be able to have?

"Are you coming in or are you going to keep standing there like a statue?" a smile curved Jack's lips as he addressed Jacob without looking up from his work.

"I don't mean to disturb you."

"You're not. Come in, take a seat. I'm just finishing up this sketch I started this morning."

Jacob did as he was told and sat down across from Jack, not sure what he was going to talk about. The conversation with Maxwell had stuck with him and he wanted to know what was going on exactly. Was Jack and his mother back together? Did Jack plan to marry her? Where did that leave Maxwell and Olivia? Where did that leave him?

"So, how did your visit go?" Jack decided to start the conversation. He could sense that there was something on the young man's mind, but he was going to be patient and let Jacob tell him in his own time. There was no rush, at least he didn't think so.

"Oh, it went great. Sarah was in a sad mood though. Her father is leaving the store to her brother instead of her, but I cheered her up. Took her to a near by park and sketched her picture. She seemed to cheer up after that."

"You sound very fond of the girl. Doesn't she have a suitor?" Jack glanced up from his drawing, feeling somewhat amused. He was pretty sure that he had heard about the girl in the store being engaged to one of the more wealthier young men in town. It would be funny if his son did the same thing he had done at that age. Fallen in love with a girl that by all means was already taken.

"Maybe...but that doesn't matter. She's interesting. She's nothing like the girls from New York. I just want to get to know her better," Jacob shrugged, refusing to think any further on it. "I want to be her friend and...well to know that she'll be alright."

"I understand. I had felt the same way about your mother when we had first met. She had been so miserable. I couldn't just walk away until I knew that she was going to be alright," Jack sighed, closing the portfolio, beginning to feel a little sad. Things had seemed so simple back then. A lot more simpler than they were now. Now all of that was a million years ago. The young lovers that they had been were gone now. In their place were two adults with responsibilities and doubts to hold them back.

"You do still love her," Jacob chuckled. Really, he did hope that things worked out, for his mother's sake. He didn't like thinking of her sad and alone. He knew that if things had been different, Jack and his mother would have wed. They would have been a family, a family that they could have now if they just got over themselves, especially on his mother's part. He knew that if anyone was holding back, it was her.

"I do. But, your mother has a lot to think over and responsibilities that she didn't have back when we had first met. Sometimes, you need more than love to make a relationship work."

"What do you need to make it work this time?"

"Trust. She needs to trust that I'll be here for her and her children. She also needs to know that all three of you will be alright with this. She doesn't want to do anything that will make you unhappy."

"Well, if it means anything, Livvie and I think you're swell. Max will be a harder sell. He adored our father and took his death hard. It's difficult for him to see mother with anyone else."

Jack nodded, not surprised at all by the news. He had noticed an unfriendly vibe from Rose's youngest son and it made sense. After all, he had been Maxwell's age when he had lost his father and knew that if his mother had lived to remarry, he wouldn't accept the new man in his mother's life so easily. "He thinks I'm trying to take Cal's place."

Jacob just nodded. "I know that you're not and on some level, he knows that too. But he saw you kissing on the couch earlier and it feels like mom is forgetting..."

Jack didn't know how to feel about this new development. He felt sad for the boy. He could emphasize with how he was feeling. Yes, a miserable Max would also make any romantic notions with Rose impossible, but that came secondary. He didn't want Max to be unhappy. He had nothing but good intentions towards Rose and her kids.

"What do you think I should do? I love Rose, but I have no intention of pushing her into anything and I definitely don't want to do anything to make you and your siblings unhappy. You guys have been through so much unhappiness already."

Jacob shrugged and got back to his feet, beginning to feel like maybe he was overstepping a little, yet he too wanted to help the situation. He knew that his mother could be happy with Jack. They just needed to get Maxwell on board as well before he could do something to ruin everything. Not that he would mean to, but sometimes his brother's mood could sway their mother in certain situations. "If you really want my advice, I say let him get to know you, hopefully before going any further with our mother. He needs to trust you. See you as a friend, not as a threat. He needs to see that you are not trying to take our father's place."

Jack simply nodded, understanding what Jacob was saying and agreeing. Right now, he must seem like an imposter to Maxwell Hockley. Someone pushing his way into their lives and threatening to erase their father's memory. He had to change the narrative somehow. He didn't know how, but he'll have to think of something. Somehow, he was going to make friends with Maxwell Hockley. He was going to get the boy to see that he was a friend, not a threat, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was just finishing up drying the dishes when Jack came in with a fishing rod slung over his shoulder.

"Is it the time of year for ice fishing?" she asked, feeling amused at the sight.

"Not yet, but it's perfect for regular fishing. I figure that it'd be nice to take the boys out. Get to know them more and perhaps teach them something new if they don't know already."

Rose blinked, her chest filling with an emotion that she couldn't name. She was touched that Jack was including Max like this. "You want to get to know Max?"

"Of course. Look, Jacob said that Max is still on the fence about me, which I can't blame him. I was a year younger than him when my own father had died. I can just imagine what he must be thinking about me appearing in your life like this. I want him to get to know me and realize that I'm not going to try to replace Cal in either of your lives. I want him to know that I understand where he's coming from. I've been there, myself."

Rose nodded. She had indeed noticed Max's mood when it came to Jack and just hadn't known how to deal with it. She doubted that any of her reassurances would help. Maybe Jack's plan would. There was no harm in trying.

"He's a good a kid. He is. He's...he's Cal without Nathan's influence, if you get what I mean. He lost his father when he needed a father most and...well I thank you for doing this."

"There's no need to thank me. I look forward to getting to know your children better," Jack smiled, not sure how to respond. To be honest, he felt kind of nervous about this. He felt like a teen-aged suitor about to go fishing with the father of the girl he was courting, not just her son. Which in itself, was strange.

"Still, I appreciate the effort you're putting in," Rose smiled, just as Jacob entered the room followed by Maxwell.

"Mother, we were just about to do that," Jacob stared at his mother.

"That's okay. Both you and Max have something else to do anyway. Jack is going to take both of you fishing," Rose grinned, turning to her sons. "It's a skill that both of you may need someday and from what I hear, it's fun."

"Fishing? We don't know how to fish," Maxwell frowned.

"That is why Jack is going to teach you. I do suggest that the both of you change into something that you won't mind getting dirty," Rose turned back to her dishes, signaling that this was not up for discussion.

The boys huffed, not wanting to spend the day outside, but they turned to head back upstairs to change anyway, knowing that there was no getting out of it.

"Max is going to be a lot of work, I see," Jack sighed, again sensing the boy's reluctance to spend any time with him at all.

"Maybe not. You have a way of disarming people, Jack. Just be yourself. Do what you always do. Find that common ground. Like you said, you weren't much older than him when your father died."

"I don't want to antagonize him."

"You won't. He adores Jacob and Jacob is just like you, so he won't be able to resist that charm of yours. Not when he sees where his brother got his from."

Jack just chuckled and shook his head. "It's different with brothers, but you're right. I'll just find that common ground and build on that."

Five minutes later, Maxwell and Jacob were downstairs and ready to go. Jack was at the kitchen table as Rose finished up the dishes.

"We're ready!" Jacob announced, a bright smile lighting up his face. All in all, he was looking forward to this trip. Maxwell didn't look happy at all. The dark glare that he threw both his mother and Jack reminded them both of his father.

"Darling, please try to enjoy yourself," Rose walked up to her son and placed a kiss on the top of his dark curls. "You are going to have a nice relaxing day on the lake. It's nothing to be so depressed about."

"If you say so," Maxwell mumbled, not looking at his mother, sure that the day was going to be among the worse of his life.

"We better go. We're already getting off to a late start," Jack grabbed two more fishing poles and handed them to Jacob. He turned to Rose and gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't keep them out too long."

"I know. I trust you," Rose returned the smile, unable to keep from hoping that Jack could somehow reach Maxwell. She wanted all of her children to be happy and it hurt to see that Maxwell so clearly wasn't. She watched them go, hoping that the charm that had talked her down from jumping off the back of a ship would return the smile to her youngest son's eyes.

...

Lake Wissota was blue, beautiful, and ready to be fished. To Jack's relief, he and the boys were the only ones there, at least for the moment. More people could always show up.

"So this is lake Wissota," Jacob stared at the lake, remembering the story that his mother had shared about how Jack had talked her out of jumping off of Titanic.

"The one and only, Jack grinned, sitting his supplies down in the spot that he normally chose to settle down when it came to fishing. "We'll sit here. This spot is best for fishing."

Silence fell as the three men unpacked their supplies and got everything set up. Jacob had to admit that he was excited for this time of hopefully male bonding and getting to know his biological father better. He also hoped that this fishing trip would help loosen Max up and get him to see that Jack wasn't all that bad. That he could be good for their family.

Looking at Maxwell and how he couldn't even look at Jack without a slight frown, Jacob's hope for his brother to suddenly see the light began to fade. If something didn't give and soon, there would be no way for the wall between his brother and Jack to be broken, making any chance of his mother being happy again dim, because she'd never do anything to cause her youngest son displeasure.

Maybe the two just needed some time alone. Clearing his throat, Jacob made a decision.

"You know, I don't think we have enough bait. Let me run to the general store and ask where I can find some," Jacob turned to head to town.

"Oh, no need to go the general store. The bait shop is right down the way there," Jack answered, confused by Jacob's conclusion. He could have sworn that he had brought enough bait and how would Jacob know? After all, this was the boy's first time out.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll go. You and Max can get to know each other better while I'm gone," Jacob gave Jack a pointed look, hoping that the older man would catch on.

Maxwell looked up, startled that Jacob was going to leave him alone with a virtual stranger that he really didn't like, but Jack didn't seem to mind, probably getting what Jacob had in mind.

"Don't take too long and don't let the old man get over on you. He always over charges when he can get away with it."

Maxwell watched with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Jack gave Jacob the money for the bait. Jacob walked pass him with a smile and a mumbled warning to be nice.

Now alone, Maxwell took one look at Jack and frowned even more. By the look on the older man's face, he wanted to talk to him, but that was the last thing that the teenager wanted. So he just squared his shoulders and went to sit at the edge of the lake to wait for Jacob's return, hoping that Jack would take the hint that he didn't want to talk and that Jacob wouldn't take too long.

Realizing that he was the one who had to take the first steps towards a conversation, Jack walked over and sat right next to Maxwell and began to hook the bait to his pole. At first, he allowed an awkward silence to fall between them, but after at least five minutes, he began to talk.

"Fishing used to be my favorite thing. It was one of the few things that my father and I did together, just the two of us. I loved spending that time with him, just listening to him talk about fish...and sometimes women, depending on his mood. I miss those moments now, even after all these years."

Maxwell didn't say anything in return. What was he supposed to say? What was this man playing at anyway? Was he supposed to like him just because he was sharing an experience that he had with his own father, trying to make it easier to replace his own? Well the older man can forget it!

Jack continued on, unbothered by Maxwell's silence. "I was a year younger than you are now when he died...when both of my parents died. I was so angry at them...and at everyone around me, especially the well meaning neighbors who had attempted to take me in. I took their kindness as attempts to replace my parents and no one, absolutely no one could do that, not ever. So I left...didn't return until years later. By then, I understood that they weren't trying to replace my parents. They were just showing me compassion and kindness...but back then...I couldn't see it that way.

"Look, I'll get to the point of this conversation. I know that you don't like me, and I know why. I can't blame you, because I can relate all too well. I loved my father more than any one in the world. No one could ever take his place. I understand that it's the same for you and Cal. He's your father. You loved him dearly and no one, not me, not any neighbor, no one will ever be able to replace him. Which is why I don't even want to try. I know that I could never replace that presence in your life that only the man that raised and loved you can. I understand that. I'm not here to replace Cal. Not in your life, not in Jacob's..."

"What about my mother? I know that you love her, I see how you two look at each other. I saw you two kiss," Maxwell finally spoke up, his voice accusing and his eyes flashing with anger when he looked up to glare at Jack. "You want to replace him in her life don't you?!"

Jack met the younger man's gaze full on. He could not treat this conversation like a grown man speaking to a child. This was no child he was talking to. It was a young boy about to reach manhood and it was best to treat him as the young man he was soon going to be. Which meant not hiding from the question.

"I won't lie to you. I do love your mother. I've always loved her. That hasn't changed in all these years. But, I know that things have changed for her. She...she kept a promise that I had her make before we were separated. To move on. Find love again and have lots of babies and watch them grow. She fulfilled that promise. She found love with your father. It's not the same kind of love we shared, but it was real, and lasting and she will always grieve his loss, just like you do. I know that I can't possibly replace the hole that Cal had left in her life, just like I can't replace the hole he had left in yours. Love is a very...complicated thing, Max. You can love more than one person in different ways. I don't want to replace Cal, but I do want to help her be happy again. Whether that is just as a friend or as a lover, that remains to be seen. But I don't want to replace Cal."

"You hated him, didn't you?"

"Well, to be fair, he wasn't the man that you knew when I had met him. According to Rose and Jacob, he had changed a great deal, and I'm glad for that. I am glad that you'll never know the Caledon Hockley I had...I don't even want to talk about that version of him. He had changed and left that version of himself in the past and that's where it'll remain."

"He was a good father. He always protected us, gave us everything we could ever want...but the best part was when he just spent time with us. We would eat chocolate and he would read the news of the day to us, while Jacob sketched a picture of either him or momma. We were so happy and a family and...I don't understand why that had to go away..."

To his embarrassment, hot tears slipped from Maxwell's eyes, tears that broke Jack's heart and made him remember the pain that he had felt when he had lost his own father. Jacob walked up just in time to see the artist wrap a comforting arm around his sobbing brother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Max. If I could give him back to you, I would. I wish that you never had to know this pain. Only time could dull it some. Someday, it won't hurt so much. Someday, you will think of your father again and smile, I can promise you that."

"I miss him, too Max," Jacob sat at his brother's other side.

"Max...I promise, I'm not trying to take his place in any of your lives. I know that I can't. But I would like to be your friend if you'd let me. You can talk to me about anything, whether it's school, girls, or if you just need a listening ear. If you ever feel the need to talk about Cal, I'll be here to listen and that goes for you too, Jacob."

"That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it Max?" Jacob nodded, feeling faint spark of hope that maybe things will be alright now.

Max just nodded, feeling the wall he had up begin to crumble. Jacob was right. This Jack wasn't so bad after all and he didn't seem to mind that he would never be his father, that he could never allow that. But he could accept Jack's friendship. As for his mother...well that was up to her.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," Maxwell sniffed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"You weren't a jerk. You were just cautious. I don't blame you a bit," Jack winked, seeing the wall between himself and Rose's youngest son crumble.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: I am bringing this story back, or at least attempting to. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I hope that this breaks through the block that I had on this story. I hope that you enjoy the chapter regardless)**_

Rose was sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine when Jack and the boys returned. Glancing at the clock, it had just turned four, so they hadn't been out for too long. Happy relief filled her as she noticed that the dark gloom that had been surrounding Max now seemed to be gone. He was actually smiling and laughing at something Jack had said, which gave her hope. She got to her feet, wanting to welcome the men home.

"How did it go? Did you have fun?" Rose asked, hoping not to sound too nervous. By all appearances, things looked to have gone well, but one could never know.

"It was great! We caught a big one, mother!" Max happily exclaimed, still unable to believe his accomplishment. "I almost lost it, but Jack here helped me reel it in! We're going to have a great dinner tonight! I didn't know catching fish could be so much fun!"

"Your son is a natural, Rose," Jack chuckled, impressed with Max's feat as well. "One would think that he's been at this since he began to walk."

"Oh, I assure you this is his first time," Rose chuckled, watching Jack and Max disappear into the kitchen, leaving Jacob behind. Rose looked at him with wide eyes, hoping that this wasn't a hallucination. "How did Max get along? Really?"

"He'll be okay. He and Jack are friends now. At first it was rough going, but I left to get more bait and when I returned, they were talking and laughing. I think Jack smoothed things over," Jacob reassured his mother.

"Good. I want Max to be comfortable here. He's already been through so much with Cal's death. This is a new start for all of us."

Jacob looked at his mother, his mind putting everything together. His mother and Jack had been apart for a good twenty years now. He was now Jack's age when the two had met and fell in love and had conceived a child together. His mother had healed from her loss and had finally fallen in love with the man that had raised him as his own. Now that man had been gone for two years and she had discovered the survival of her first love. Could it be possible that those feelings had never left?

"You had never stopped loving him, had you? I mean, I know that you loved father. That had been more than evident...but the love you had for Jack...it had never left."

Rose sighed, motioned for Jacob to follow her over to the couch. Everything was so complicated now, she didn't even know where to begin. She could always tell him to mind his business and refuse to discuss the subject, but that was not the relationship she had with the young man. She had always been an open book to Jacob, ever since she and Cal had told him that Cal wasn't his biological father. She wasn't going to start shutting him out now. Besides, he would see through such a move. He was like Jack in that way. He could see the truth behind the lies.

Once they were both seated, Rose turned to face her oldest son. "I will not lie to you, but I want you to understand something. A woman's heart...it's a deep ocean of secrets...some she may share, and others she may not. As you go on, you will learn that. Life is also not simple, especially when it comes to emotions such as love. It's a very complicated emotion. You can love more than one person, each on a different level...you love them for what they mean, or have meant to you. I loved your father, Cal….because he grew as a person. He...he became the man that I needed him to be...that you needed him to be. When we were first engaged, he was horrible. You would not have recognized him. He was posessive, arrogant, creul...unforgiving. I had abhorred him back then. When I met Jack…I was at a point where I was desperate to escape the situation. Jack, was kind and compassionate and...he listened to me. He saw the person I was and helped free me from the chains that mother and Cal had me in.

"Then I had lost him...I thought he was dead and...I didn't want to go on, but I did. But the love I had for him had never died...it even grew when you were born. He had left me this perfect angel that became my entire reason to hold on to that promise I had made that awful night. Then...four year later, well, Cal came back into our lives and I don't know how you did it...but you had melted that ice that was around his heart and he became a different man...one that I grew to respect, care about, and even love...despite the love I had for Jack. What I felt for Jack, I knew could never go anywhere because I thought he was dead. It would be holding on to the past and breaking the promise that he had forced me to make. So...I had pushed that love aside...never dwelling on it, except for on that one day of the year…

"Cal understood of course. He had been there. He knew what I had felt for Jack, but he also knew what I felt for him and that the love I had for the both of them were different. Each had it's own place. So, to answer your question...you're right. I had never stopped loving Jack Dawson. I love him today, like I had loved him then. I love that happy, care free young man that had taken me to a steerage party, that had taught me how to fly, and had made me promise to survive. The young man that had saved my life. Just like he still loves that seventeen year old girl that he had freed from her gilded cage and he had thought that he had lost all those years ago…

"But we are different people now. Both of us know that. If Jack and I are to be anything more than friends, we're going to have to get to know who we are now, not who we were then. I guess that you can say that I love the memory of Jack...of what we had. But it says nothing for what we can have now. That remains yet to be seen."

"There are feelings there, though. Right?" Jacob continued to push, unble to stop his curiousity.

Rose chuckled. "Yes. There are very real feelings there. I will give you that."

"Well, for the record, in case those feelings turn into something else, you won't have to worry about Max. He knows now that Jack won't try to take father's place. That he knows the boundaries. That was what was bothering him. He didn't want to replace father."

"You know that too, right?"

"Of course. I like Jack, I want to get to know him. I'm curious about what I had gotten from him and what I had gotten from you. I want to learn about his travels and get to know him...but I still see Cal as my father...I still love him as the man that raised me and was there for me...despite how much I like Jack. I think Jack knows that and he respects it."

Rose simply nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "I want you to get to know him as well. I wish I could give you back the time you had missed, but I am glad that you can have something now. I think people come into our lives for a reason. Jack came to me, when I needed someone. You came to Cal when he needed someone to show him that he didn't have to be his father, and now it's full circle again, for whatever reason."

"Maybe...you and Jack need each other now. Maybe now, it's your time."

"Maybe. Well, I guess we better head into the kitchen and learn how to prepare that fish. Who knows when we'll need such a skill," Rose got to her feet, feeling even more at ease.

"After you, mother," Jacob smiled, getting to his feet as well, happy to have had that talk with Rose. He will always love Caledon Hockley, he will always consider him his father, but he was glad to have Jack in his life now and that there was a possibility that he won't have to worry about his mother being alone now. That is if things kept going well between them.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was over and everyone had gone to their separate corners. Max went up to read his favorite novel. Olivia was working on a poem she had started just that morning. Jacob went out for a walk, probably back to that general store. Rose suspected that he was sweet on the pretty clerk that worked there, and Rose stood on the back porch, watching the sunset, unable to stop her mind from traveling back to another sunset, where she had recieved a heart stopping kiss.

Rose gripped her shoulders and closed her eyes, allowing the memory to wash over her, for just a minute. She had been so young and full of optimism and hope. At the time, she had never felt so free before. It was like the future was hers to command and control. All she had to do was make up her mind where she had wanted to go. She had no idea that in a few short hours, both her and Jack would have to fight for their lives and a long separation awaited them.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

Startled, Rose turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, leading back into the house. His smile was wistful and sad. He looked so different now. Gone was the young man with the hopeful blue eyes and optimistic smile, who was happy with the air in his lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. In his place was this grown man who has seen and been through more than anyone had the right to go through...yet..she still saw hints of that twenty year old who had stolen her heart and had given her a son to love and raise.

"Yes. A very happy memory. I had always loved sunsets after that...even though, that one was the most beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as the girl," Jack chuckled, walking up to her, feeling unsure of himself. What did one say to the love of one's life after being separated for so long?

Rose simply blushed and turned her attention back to the setting sun. "The young man was quite beautiful himself."

"I didn't know that men could be beautiful," Jack simply laughed, standing next to her, his eyes on the sunset as well.

"Only a few can be. You were one of those few."

"So I'm not beautiful anymore?" His tone was teasing. Rose could almost picture the twinkle in his eyes without even looking.

"I never said that. In fact, I stil find you rather breathtaking."

"I...I wish that I had found you on the Carpathia, Rose. I can't help but wonder how things would be different if I had."

Rose sighed, hearing the regret in his voice and unable to help a twinge of regret in her heart as well. How would things have been different? Would she really have changed anything? After all, if Jack had lived, she would never have gone back to Cal. Cal would never have met Jacob and saw that he didn't need to be the hard man she had known before and during Titanic. Max and Olivia would never have been born...or if they had been they would have had blond hair and blue eyes instead. Despite how things had ended with Cal, he had been a marvelous father and all because Jacob had came into his life. Despite the small sense of regret, she still wouldn't have changed anything. She was glad that Cal had been given the chance to be a man remembered kindly, instead of the man he could have ended up being.

"Things would have been different...but I don't think I would have changed anything. As much as I had loved you...I loved him too...the man he became and it would have been a shame if that man had never existed...or had continued to be repressed. Jacob had set Cal free, just like you had helped me gain my freedom. I can't regret that."

"I understand," Jack nodded, his own mind churning with all that he had gone through during their long separation. "He became someone that you could love. He became someone that his children can remember fondly. I wouldn't want to change that either. Besides, I had to go off to war and...if we had been together...we would have been separated again and I don't want to even think of you at home, waiting for me, wondering if I'll ever come back..."

Rose shuddered, remembering how relieved she had been when it was clear that Cal wouldn't have to go to war. That had definitely been an experience that she didn't want.

"So what do we do now? I mean...I still love you Jack. I look at you and I see the young man that had pulled me over the railing..the man that had made me promise to keep living, no matter how hard things got...but I can also see a different man. A man that still has some of the same qaulities...but is different. I want to get to know those differences..."

Jack turned to face her, a small smile on his lips. "Well, what's stopping you? Ask me anything. I'm an open book for you, Rose."

She couldn't help but snort in disbelief.

"What?" He laughed.

"I can't believe that you don't have any secrets that you don't want me to find out. I bet you had a love affair while you were over there in Europe. Or perhaps when you came home...maybe you had met a cute little nurse who fell for your charms just as hard as I had."

Jack just shook his head. "I'm not going to say that there was no women who were flirts...and I won't say that I didn't respond to their efforts once in a while. I am still a man, after all...but...I had never allowed myself to get as involved as I had with you. I...I just couldn't risk my heart like that again. It had hurt so much to have lost you...I wouldn't have survived it again."

"Oh Jack...I..."

"What?"

"It's just the thought of you being alone. Not having anyone to spend your life with...on one hand...I'm thankful because you're free now...but...still...it had to have been lonly. Even before I returned home, I had Jacob...but you didn't have anyone."

Jack simply shrugged, returning his gaze to the sunset. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to feel sad for him. He didn't feel sad for himself. He was glad that he had kept his heart free, so when she returned, there were no obstacles. "I don't regre it, Rose. I just felt like I could never love anyone the way I had you and it wouldn't be fair, so I decided it was best to not make any committments. Not to make any promises. That decision..it had served we well up to this point."

"So you don't regret not moving on?"

"Not in the least. It is what it is. I do have a regret though. Despite how well it turned out for Hockley, I'll always regret not being around for my son...and for you. It should have been me protecting you from the aunt and uncle I barely knew, not Hockley. Instead, I was off only god knew where while you were afraid of losing our son. Instead of being able to turn to me for protection...you were forced to turn to him. Thankfully, he became a better man because of it...but it still hurts that I missed so much...that it's him Jacob sees as his real father..."

Rose couldn't blame Jack for feeling regret over the way things had turned out. After all, if they hadn't been separated, he would have been there through it all and it would be him that his son would see as his father. She bet Jack would have been a brilliant father too. Just observing him with Max and Olivia and even Jacob told her that he would have been a good dad if he had been given the chance.

"Jack...I don't know what to say. I wish that you and Jacob had a real father and son relationship. I will always feel bad that you had been cheated of that..."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Don't feel bad. It was just the way things ended up. Maybe it was for the best. Like you said, everything happens for a reason. Perhaps I just wasn't ready for fatherhood back then...but Cal was. He was what Jacob needed as well. Perhaps I wasn't. We'll never know."

He would have been ready, though. Rose was pretty sure that he would have been. Besides, to be honest, who was ever ready for parenthood?

"He wants to know you, Jack. He may not see you the way he sees Cal...but he still wants a relationship with you."

"I know...and it's enough. I love him already, though. I look at him and I see...me at that age and I can't help but laugh and see so much of how I used to be as a young man. It's quite interesting."

Rose chuckled and nodded. "He's the reason I had fought so hard to survive out there for so long. When I had lost you...I wanted to die, but Jacob wouldn't let me. He kept me going."

"So...is there anything else about me that you want to know?"

Rose gave a small smile. "Of course there is, but for now that's enough. I just wanted to know if you had any secret love affairs. You can tell me some more tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Jack smiled, taking her hand. "Do you want to go back in now? It gets a little chilly at night..."

"Lead the way," Rose smiled, feeling at peace and looking forward to finding more out about this man that had once meant so much to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was sitting on the front porch sketching when Jacob returned looking rather downtrodden. Jack looked up as the young man approached and frowned. It was so surreal to see the very image of his younger self approaching, looking how he must have looked that one time on Titanic, when Rose had tried to break up with him.

"Jacob? What's wrong? You look like you've just received some bad news," Jack closed his portfolio and patted the spot next to him. He knew that he was mostly a stranger to the young man, but he wanted to make himself available just in case Jacob needed a listening ear from an older man.

Jacob sighed and shrugged, keeping his eyes on the ground. Normally, he wasn't one to brood, especially over a girl. But there was something about Sarah that drew him in, made him want to get to know her better. But after what had just happened...what he had just been told...well it didn't look like that was going to happen. "I pretty much did."

Jack scooted over a little as Jacob sat down with his own portfolio in hand. He couldn't help the bolt of pride that shot through him at the sight. He couldn't help but wonder what other things he had passed on to his son. He resisted the urge to run a hand through the boy's blond locks, that were shorter than his own had been at that age. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacob again sighed and turned to look at the man that had conceived him. He too was struck with a sense of surrealness, knowing that this was what he may look like in the future. Tall, handsome, and world weary. Maybe even a little lonely if his luck in love didn't change.

"Do you know the girl at the general store? Sarah?"

Jack simply nodded. He knew of young Sarah. She was a pretty little thing that had a fire that resembled Rose's and a father that was almost as ambitious as Rose's mother had been. He sensed that she was the real reason for Jacob's continued visits to that store. "Yes. She's a sweet girl. She kind of reminds me of your mother a little. Pretty, head strong..."

"Engaged..."

Jack frowned. He didn't remember that part. He could have sworn that the girl had been single. Then again, he didn't really make it his business to know the marital status of the young women in town. "Engaged?"

Jacob simply nodded. "I arrived at the store and was drawing her. I was about to ask her if we could take a walk on the lake some time when he came in with her father and he proposed. She said yes. Of course she'd say yes! He's filthy rich according to some of the women in the store!"

Jack felt bad for his son. Of course, his taste in unattainable women seemed to be something else he had passed on to Jacob. "That's bad. I'm sorry. It looks like my artistic talent wasn't the only thing that you had inherited."

"I really liked this girl. She's so much like mother...yet so different..."

"And she's pretty too..."

"Beautiful!"

Jack just smiled in amusement, recognizing the light of first love lit in his son's eyes. "She sounds like someone special."

"She is...but she's engaged to one of the richest guys in town. I'm not rich...at least not anymore and even if we still had the money, I won't inherit any of it. There's no way that she'd refuse him for a guy like me," Jacob gave another forlorn sigh.

Jack felt bad for Jacob. He really did. He remembered feeling the same about Rose...but to his surprise, Rose had not been like any other first class girl. She had looked past the fact that he had been dirt poor and saw his heart and had ended up choosing him over the rich Caledon Hockley. He had gotten the girl despite all odds. Perhaps, the same could be said for his son.

"Jacob, you know...you are indeed a lot like me when I was your age. Not only in looks and talent, but personality wise as well. Mixed with your mother's fire and strength. You're the best of us both and I do believe that is what will win you Sarah. I was a dirt poor wandering artist when I met your mother and she was engaged to one of the richest men on the ship. But she wasn't happy with him. He didn't treat her right back then. Somehow...despite it all, your mother chose the poor artist over the rich heir to a fortune. Sure, we didn't end up together because of circumstances, but she still chose me and you came from that. Who is to say that the same can't be said for you? That Sarah won't see the man you are over your financial and social status? Not to mention, you have some things on your side that I didn't have."

"I do?"

Jack nodded and gave the younger man a gentle nudge. "The Hockley money may be gone, but the name still holds a lot of weight. If it helps with her father...go by Jacob Hockley. Let the high standing of that name help win you the girl."

Jacob smiled, liking the idea. Jack had a very good point! Why hadn't he thought of that? "That may just work! Plus, you should see how that guy treats her! It's like she's supposed to be a possession. Someone to decorate his arm or something! How can a girl who practically runs that store single handedly like such a lifestyle?"

"She won't. You'll just have to show her that."

"Even better, get her to see it for herself. After all, It's not your job to save her. Only she can do that. I saw that for myself and so will she," Rose was suddenly there, standing in the doorway, having overheard the conversation. "Besides, you have Jack Dawson's blood running through your veins. It won't take you long to charm her away from him."

Jack simply blushed and gave a little chuckle. "My charm had nothing to do with you taking your life back, Rose. That was all you."

"But it was that talk in the gymnasium that helped me see the path I needed to take. I believe that our son will do the same for this girl."

"So what are you saying? I should just talk to her?" Jacob frowned.

"Well, that would be a good start. Let the girl know that you care about her. Tell her what you see in her and see how she responds. Be open and honest."

Jacob nodded, finding that he actually liked the advice. He had a feeling that maybe things weren't so bleak after all. Jack was right. He did have some advantages that Jack and his mother didn't have. Not being on a doomed ocean liner was just one of them. "I think I'll do that. But tomorrow. Right now I'm starving and I'm supposed to be challenging Max to another game of poker."

"Jacob!" Rose yelled, exasperated. "I've told you how I felt about that game! And now you're going teach your brother?"

Jacob just laughed and winked at Jack. "Oh come on, mother. It's just a game. Besides, it's in my blood."

Jack quickly looked away from an annoyed Rose and watched as his son got up and disappeared into the house. He couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Rose sit down and lightly slap his shoulder.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look.

"He definitely is your son," Rose shook her head, her annoyance turning into amusement.

"Hey, at least he won't be playing for tickets to board a ship..or even for money. They'll probably play for something boring like food or taking over each other's chores."

Rose sighed and went back to staring out at the horizon, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. She risked another glance at the man by her side and felt her heart flutter in her chest once again. Just looking at him made her feel like the seventeen year old that she had once been. She slowly and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Jack...I feel like I used to be. Seventeen, young, and full of artistic ambition and this need to impress a certain young man. Do I even resemble her anymore?" She was afraid of his answer, but she needed to know how he saw her now. To her, he was even more handsome and interesting than he had been on Titanic.

"You more than resemble her, Rose. You are her, and so much more."

"So you still love me, even when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

Jack laughed and turned to her, his smile bright and his eyes just drinking her in. "You are more beautiful than you were back then. As for being young, you're not old. Neither am I. And yes...I still love you. I probably always will. I love who you were then and I am finding that I love the woman that you have grown into. You are so amazing...that light you see in our son when he talked about that girl...I feel like it's still lit in me, every time I'm in your presence or even think about you."

"Believe it or not, I love you too. I never stopped really and getting to know you again, with all the time and freedom in the world...it's perhaps more than I deserve, but I'm grateful. After Cal's death...I didn't know if I would ever love again...not in the way that I loved you and the way I loved him. I thought it was probably over for me, but I'm glad that I was wrong. That we found each other again."

Jack placed a steady hand against her cheek and leaned in for a lingering, but chaste kiss, ever mindful that there were kids inside. He pulled away and smiled. "I think there's a time for everyone and everything...I think our time is now, at last."

Rose gazed into his eyes and saw a future that she had thought was out of reach. A future that she could only dream of once she had stepped off the Carpathia, pregnant an alone. But she wasn't pregnant and alone anymore. She was no longer a young girl taking baby steps out into the world on her own. She was a woman with children and experience and a maturity that she had lacked at seventeen. She no longer had the naive dreams of a young adult just stepping out into the world, but a knowledge and certainty about what she wanted and what she was capable of and right now...she wanted him. A quiet life with this man that had entered and exited her life and was now back again.

"I agree. It is our time. I want nothing more than to be here with you."


End file.
